Once Bitten, Twice Human
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: Draco has been a vampire for the last few hundred years and is alone...that is until he meets 'Henry'...DMxHP Vampire!Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form and I am in no way making money off of this ficlet, otherwise I would write them all day everyday to make as much as I could.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked down the street dodging muggles on his way to Diagon Alley. True he was invisible due to the sunlight, but it wouldn't do to be smashing into muggles like bumper cars in the middle of the afternoon on the sidewalk. Very un-Malfoy. Well, being a vampire wasn't exactly Malfoy like either, as he in no way looked dark or dangerous unless he was in his true form, but he was the last Malfoy, and had been for a few hundred years now so he supposed Malfoy and un-Malfoy like behavior didn't matter.

Damning his father to the bowels of hell he was no doubt burning in at this very moment for instilling all that Malfoy nonsense so deep in his psyche that to this day he still thought of such frivolous matters. Very un-Mal-DAMMIT! He had to quit thinking like that.

Finally reaching Diagon Alley, Draco immediately began searching for prey. Sure, he could've very easily bagged himself a muggle, but he was in the mood for magic blood, and in the hundreds of years of Draco always getting his way, nothing had changed. Draco got what Draco wanted.

Breathing deeply through his aristocratic nose he tested the air for any delectable scents. No one's blood here was very appealing to him. The wizards blood in this area was like champagne, but Draco was in the mood for a rich, robust wine.

Dodging through the witches and wizards just as he had with the muggles, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to haunt his favorite corner. It was perfect. It gave him a choice view over the pub so he could see who's blood it was that he was smelling. Surely the wine that he was looking for would pass through here sometime tonight. They usually did, now all Draco had to do was hunker down and wait.

He wasn't particularly hungry tonight, so most likely he wouldn't drain his chosen one dry, but he had to be careful all the same. In no way did Draco want to 'father' anymore of his own kind. The last thing he wanted was a freshly turned 'pup' following him around and asking a million questions on how to be a proper vampire. Ugh, the thought made his nose wrinkle in disgust when he remembered that he had been that way himself at one time. Shaking his head in hopes of dispelling those unwanted thoughts, he went back to the task at hand. Dinner.

Draco was unsure how many hours had passed with him in his corner smelling each individual that walked or stumbled through the door. So far, a big zero of wines had come in. All he got was a lot of cheap ale. Pitiful really. Now Draco would have to settle, which made him frustrated. He was so looking forward to something better than the usual crimson slime he slurped down night after night.

Wonderful, now he was frustrated and could feel his fangs beginning to protrude in anger. Someone was going to be drained dry tonight...

Draco began stripping himself of his jacket as he entered the remains of what was once a lavish manor. It was no Malfoy manor by any means and never would be, his old home having been torn down and replaced by whatever monstrosity of a building was there now. Draco never bothered to go back, and so therefore no longer cared what was standing on his family's land. Or, at least, so he told himself.

Not liking too much to think of the past as it brought up too many memories, he'd rather very much like to forget, Draco instead preferred to just live his dull, dreary life day to day. He couldn't imagine why some people actually sought out immortality as life after awhile, he had found, became rather boring. Sure, he had learned quite a lot, and had gotten to do many things one normally wouldn't have time for, but it all lost its meaning somewhere. Eventually, Draco could only wonder, "What's the point?"

He was alone and had no one to tell of the things he had learned or what he had done, so eventually he stopped and began taking things one day at a time, because really, what else was there for him to do?

The only thing he wanted to learn, was whether or not, since becoming a vampire, there was an afterlife for him. However, Draco knew he was much too cowardly to figure it out for himself. His life might be dull and boring, but dammit it was his.

Sighing deeply and settling back on the well worn sofa, he placed his forearm over his eyes in hopes of getting some rest. Trying not to let his mind wander back in the past, he thought of where he would go and what he would do tomorrow before he fell into an uncomfortable sleep...

_'Fina...fou...' a familiar voice whispered softly._

_Draco found himself walking through a heavy mist. So heavy in fact, it felt like he was wearing an extra layer _

_of clothing. Putting his hands in front of him, he parted them and watched in fascination as the mist parted _

_with them, creating a doorway._

_'Finally...foun...' the voice almost sang._

_Peering through the doorway created by his hands, Draco craned his neck, listening for the voice as he could _

_swear it was coming from within. It was pitch dark inside the doorway, but Draco thought he saw a pinprick _

_of light far off in the distance._

_'Finally found...yo..' the voice faded in and out._

_Eyebrows furrowing together, Draco stuck his head through the door hoping to hear more of that hypnotizing _

_voice. Where had he heard it before? It was so familiar..._

_'Finally found you...Co...'_

_Stepping full into the dark doorway, Draco's senses were on high. Being a vampire definitely had its perks, _

_but even with heightened senses, he felt nothing but darkness draping over him._

_'Come...find...me...' the voice seemed to be getting stronger._

_There it was, that pinpoint of light. Deciding nothing seemed more logical than to find its source, Draco did. _

_Beginning his trek, the voice rang throughout his head, haunting him. He was so close to figuring it out he _

_could feel it on the edge of his brain, ready to fall, but it clung there selfishly, not willing to give itself over to _

_him._

_'I've...been...ting...so...ng...'_

_Draco began running. He knew, he didn't know how he knew, but he felt, somewhere deep inside him that _

_what he was looking for-the thing he wanted most in the world-was within that light. He could hear his _

_labored breathing echoing around him, which was odd, because as a vampire he didn't need to breathe. A _

_run like this should be nothing more to him than a short walk. It was almost like he was...human again._

_'Ive...been...waiting...so...long...'_

_The light was getting ever the more closer. When Draco could feel his heart beating steadily inside his chest _

_from anxiousness, he knew he was human. He had to get to that light! His whole being screamed at him to _

_go faster._

_'Please...hurry...' the voice sadly called._

_"I'm coming! Please wait!" Draco cried out, to whom he still didn't know. He was running full strength now. _

_Just a little further..._

_'Please...' the voice pleaded, almost in a sob._

_Draco was so close he began reaching his hand out, wanting, needing to feel the voices presence. Tears _

_streamed down his face as he slowly came to a realization. The light washed over him as he stepped from _

_the dark and over to the threshold of light. His breath ragged, eyes wide in case he might miss him. Falling _

_to his knees, he held his arms out wide when he saw the most beautifully wholesome pair of green eyes..._

_'Draco...find me...'_

"HARRY!" Draco screamed as he sat straight up, back rigid and arm stretched out, reaching. Covering his face with his hands, he could hear his voice screaming Harry's name echoing back at him as he sobbed without tears.

Draco was in a completely foul mood today. Last nights dream did not allow him to fall back asleep as he kept seeing those emerald eyes every time he closed his. Sleep with that problem was impossible.

Looking in the mirror, Draco saw nothing. He hadn't seen his face since he had turned, which was horrible for him. How was he to know whether or not he looked like perfection unless he could see himself? How was he to tell whether or not every hair was placed perfectly on his head? Draco's solution to this problem was to only go out in the day when the sunlight made him invisible to human eyes. Even the witches and wizards couldn't see him, which suited him just fine.

Right now he was sure his hair was mussed and dark circles were taking over underneath his eyes. Dreadful, just dreadful. This thinking didn't put him in any better of a mood.

_'Draco...find me...'_

Harry's voice continued to haunt him. Running a hand down his face and sighing, he realized that it had been nearly fifty years since he had dreamed of Harry, and that none of his previous dreams struck him through to the core like this one had. He'd also never seen Harry in any of his other dreams-he'd always been searching for him. Harry's eyes wouldn't leave him alone either. Draco hadn't seen them in so long...but he never forgot how beautiful they were...

All these thoughts of Harry made him once again regret they way he had left him. Being turned into a vampire had made Draco come to the conclusion that the popular boy-who-lived deserved better than a parasite who fed off others. He knew Harry would be judged for the rest of his life for being with him, and even more so since being turned, so he vanished without so much as a good-bye.

He had watched Harry's forlorn figure for years from the shadows after he left, but soon the sight of him began to cause too much pain and Draco decided to try and forget the whole of his human life altogether. It had taken a good many years for Draco to assimilate, but somehow he had done it.

Draco was driving himself insane with these thoughts. He swore to himself long ago that he wouldn't indulge in thoughts of the past. He had to get out, find something to take him mind off everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so sorry this took so damn long, but as usual, a little writer's block, and life getting in the way tend to keep things from getting written. Especially for me...but, I promise to do my best on getting this done. And, I promise also to try and finish my other story. Hopefully. Just bear with me on this, please. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always!

Disclaimer: I almost won them in an auction, but J.K. beat me by a galleon. So, unfortunately I don't own Harry or Draco. Dammit, foiled again.

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was not pleased with himself. The events that transpired last night ended up being in the next day's papers, with a gruesome headline to boot. Apparently he was still in Trance when he was done with the body and didn't bother to get rid of it. Leaving it in the alley when he was done draining it. He couldn't even remember what the person looked like, or whether or not they were male or female. Trance was not a good thing. He could've done any number of things and not remembered a damn thing the next day. That was the worst part of his lifestyle, and he hated every minute of it. He wasn't worried about being caught as there were plenty of other vampires and the Ministry would never be able to pin it on an individual blood sucker. One of the perks of being a vampire was that you left no fingerprints and no magical residue. Draco couldn't count how many times he was happy about those particular aspects.

Needless to say he didn't sleep at all last night. Not that he needed it. He could survive without sleeping ever again, but he loved it too much to give it up. Sleeping was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of it (really, what else did he have to do anyway?) Plus, it was one of the things that still tied him to being somewhat human, and he had so few left...

Hands in the front pockets of his long black coat, he slowly trudged down the snowy path forcing himself to stop thinking about last nights events. Looking behind him hoping to see his footprints that he knew wouldn't be there. Wistfully thinking that he missed the delightful crunching noise as his feet penetrated the frozen water. Lifting his foot, he brought it down hard and heard the wonderful noise reach his ears. Smiling in childish delight, he did it again with the other foot. Again, and again he stomped through the snow on his way down the street. He almost started giggling thinking about how silly he would look if people could see him, but he refused to giggle. He hadn't laughed since he was with Har-no, better to not start thinking about him.

On a whim, he stopped his stomping and fell backwards spread eagle and began moving his arms and legs through the snow. Draco knew he was no angel, but that didn't stop him from making one. Looking around him he saw a few people pointing at the snow angel appearing 'by itself'. They were ruining his fun, until he though of a way to get back at them for it and continue in his revelry.

Digging his fingers into the snow he brought up a handful and began packing it. He sent the first snowball soaring towards a fussy lady with her nose upturned to the rest of the world. Watching as it hit the woman in the side of her nose, the look on her face made him smirk in absolute sinful pleasure. He really was having too much fun. Lobbing the next one at a young boy who was laughing at his previous victim, then a woman carrying way too many bags which in turn fell to the ground in a heap. His next victim was the only left on the street as everyone else had left in fear of being hit by 'haunted snowballs'. Draco scored a direct hit in the back of the shaggy guys head. Really, who did he think he was with hair like that? Hadn't this guy ever heard of a comb? Draco smirked as the guy stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders going tense. The cold winter air blew his shaggy mane back and ruffled Draco's platinum locks.

The most gloriously delectable scent was carried on that small, cold breeze. Draco's mouth instantly began watering as every hair on his body stood on end. Goosebumps appeared instantaneously and Draco's eyes flew wide open as the guy whipped around and glared at him with the most beautiful green eyes he'd seen in four hundred years.

His name fell from his lips like a soft prayer, "Harry."

The guy-no Harry practically charged towards him, eyes blazing emerald fire all the way. Poking his finger hard in Draco's chest he demanded, "What the hell is your problem?"

At first Draco was too busy getting lost in those green eyes again. It had been so damn long... Draco was sure he looked like a lost puppy, but he could care less.

"Harry," he whispered again.

"My names Henry, you prat! Now what the hell did you toss that at me for?"

Draco finally blinked and closed his mouth. Henry? But, but what? Draco's brain couldn't comprehend what it was hearing based on what it was seeing. It made no sense. This was Harry. Wasn't it? Wait...

"You can see me?" Draco questioned incredulously.

"Of course I can! Do you see anyone else around here?" he asked waving his arms about.

"No, it's just-" Draco nearly moaned at the smell that was emanating off of him. He could feel his fangs beginning to protrude in wanting to taste. Draco wanted him, and in more ways than one as something else began protruding as well. Taking a step back he shook his head trying to clear it. Nothing made sense, and his scent wasn't helping things. Taking a few deep breaths of cold air, he ran his hand through his hair and tried to compose himself.

"Your barmy," Henry/Harry said before stomping away in an exasperated huff, taking his delicious smelling blood with him.

Draco reached his hand out after him and called out, "Wait!" No way was he letting this opportunity pass him by especially after so long... He had to do something to keep him here, to keep him from leaving.

Henry spun around angrily prepared to kick some ass if need be. This guy was really starting to piss him off. Just looking at him made his blood boil and he didn't even know the guy. He felt really familiar though, as if he knew him, but knew he didn't like him. And that hair...why did he know that if he ran his fingers through it, it would feel like silk? No, no that was completely wrong. In no way was he thinking those sorts of things.

"What do you wan-mmph!" Henry began yelling but was cut off by a pair of the most soft, plush lips he had ever felt. It was like coming home. A heat spread throughout his body so effectively, it warmed his toes. His eyes slowly closed and his mouth parted ever so slightly. The only thing he could hear were the panting and gasps of hot breath being exchanged.

Draco really hadn't meant to kiss him. It was the only way he could think to get him to stay. He was hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't get punched in the face for it, but even if he did, it would be worth every second of it. Especially considering it wouldn't hurt physically, being hit by a mortal, but emotionally was a whole other story.

The instant Draco's lips hit his, a power surged through his being and he knew that this was where he belonged. That for four hundred years this was what he missed and wanted most. He almost got down on his knees and thanked whoever was giving him this rare gift, but he decided not to waste his present. Draco was going to take full advantage of what he knew he didn't deserve. His breath became ragged and shudders racked his body as he felt Harry/Henry submitting to his ministrations. Draco ran his fingers through the shaggy hair he was previously ranting about, though now he couldn't be more happier about its condition. Gripping the back of his head, Draco pulled him closer and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Harry/Henry's body felt so wonderful against his, and the scent he was inhaling was intoxicating. His fangs grew ever the more longer by the second.

Draco pulled him off into the shadows, not wanting anyone to spoil this moment. Pushing Harry-he didn't care what anyone else said, this was Harry, he could feel it-against the side of a building he once again began plundering his mouth. Tongues clashed in what only could be described as pure wanton need. Draco couldn't get enough, he was in a state of euphoria, almost like his Trance state, but much more enjoyable.

Henry wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into, but he wasn't sure he wanted to get out of it either. Everything was a blur of lust, and need. Of one thing he was sure, he knew that he had done this before, with this same person, but he was still second guessing himself. He had never before seen this guy, but he knew his name...

"Draco," he gasped out as he felt him nibbling on the side of his neck, finding that one spot in particular behind his ear that drove him mad with need. No one else but Jimmy knew about that spot...

Upon hearing Harry whisper his name, something he hadn't realized he missed as much as he did until he heard it, a tremor caused him to momentarily lose focus. His stomach flipped upside down and his chest grew warm. Draco sighed in ultimate contentment. Closing his eyes in relief, he could've cried he was so happy, but his other side had different plans. His fangs were completely revealed and begging to dig into the soft, supple flesh beneath his lips. Lightly scraping them up and down Harry's neck, he could feel his Trance state beginning to take over, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he began taking deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He never wanted Harry to experience what the vampire side of him wanted to do. Never. He would rather die before he let that happen.

Still breathing raggedly he whispered, "Harry, love you."

Henry was instantly brought back to reality upon hearing that name. Harshly shoving Draco away from him, Henry looked at him with disgust while wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. He was beginning to think that there was seriously something wrong with him, when he wanted to pull Draco back to him and never let go.

"Harry," Draco started to say, moving back towards him, hands held out almost like a peace offering. His fangs still hadn't retreated, and he didn't want to frighten him.

"Don't move!" Henry shouted. "Don't move, and don't touch me! My name is not Harry! I am not whoever you think I am."

"But, you -" Draco blanched. He wasn't sure what to do what to say. What do you say to someone who was ripping your heart to pieces? Mouth hanging open, he stumbled over a few words, but nothing fully formed came out.

Henry's eyes widened when he saw rather long canines in Draco's-how did he know his name?-mouth. Only one word came to his mind. Vampire.

"You're a-a vampire?" he breathed out, not wanting to believe what he had just made out with, and let him anywhere near his neck. He immediately slapped a hand over the small purple bruise forming on the side of his neck. His breath came out in gasps of fear of what could have happened.

"I would never hurt you," Draco swore, clutching at his chest where it felt like his heart was failing.

Wild eyed at knowing that he was indeed a vampire, Henry could only think of one thing to do. Run. He took off with his feet flying beneath him, hoping that he wouldn't be chased because he stood no chance of outrunning a vampire...

Draco felt the breath leave his body as he watched Harry run away from him in fear. Dropping to his knees, his body was overtaken with shuddering sobs. It was hard to breath, think, or feel anything but absolute dejection. Images ran like lightening through his brain. Memories of things Harry and he had done before what Draco called his accident. Before Draco left him. That made him stop and think. He deserved every second of the pain he was in at the moment. If it was this painful to be rejected, Draco couldn't even imagine what Harry must have gone through when he left without so much as a goodbye.

His mind was instantly decided. He had to get Harry to remember, if not to get him back, then to at least explain what happened, and beg for the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. Slowly getting to his feet, he began slowly forming a plan of action.

AN: Sorry it's not very long, I really wanted to end it there. It just seemed fitting. So, good, bad? Please leave me a review letting me know what you think! Push that wonderful little purple GO button down there and type out your thoughts:)

SasuNaruJunkie


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I got this chapter up way earlier than I thought that I would...Which is good for me, and I hope good for you guys too. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Anywho, enough of my babbling and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I tried to buy them at auction, but J.K. beat me by a galleon. Damn. Maybe next time.

Chapter 3

"You really are pathetic, you know that?" a voice other than Draco's said in his mind. Great now he was hearing voices. Another thing he could add on to the list of reasons why Harry didn't want him.

Sitting in a heap against a building, Draco stared at the melting snow. Though he had been told repeatedly it was Henry, Harry was across the street laughing and having supper with his friends. He could feel his smile all the way over here.

Draco had learned quite a few things over the past few weeks. Like, the fact that Harry's old girlfriend (before Draco showed her just how to handle a man like Harry) was now a guy named Jimmy. He supposed since she knew Harry liked guys she chose to come back as one. They had dated for a short while before it all fell apart because Harry had repeatedly told him there was just something missing, plus the fact that he had cheated on Harry didn't help. Apparently Jimmy still hadn't gotten the hint yet as he was practically hanging off Harry at this very moment.

Of course, the Weasel and Granger were with Harry, only as Randal and Heather, but Draco knew who they really were. It seemed those two would perpetually be with Harry no matter how much time passed by. Draco had long since accepted that, he just wished that he too could be sitting there laughing with him. Draco could only wonder if he was being punished for something, only to berate himself a second later. He knew he was being punished for leaving Harry so long ago.

"Did you hear me you pathetic excuse for a monster? Or are you just choosing to ignore me?" the voice said again. Draco really was trying to ignore it. He didn't want to admit he was crazy just yet.

"Oi! Draco! Pay attention to me, you ponce!" Draco abruptly looked up after a pile of snow was kicked upon his front.

Zabini. Damn him. He always came at the worst time.

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked as he once again began staring at the ground. His clothes were now wet and cold, but it didn't really matter to Draco, he was always cold.

"I want to know why my supposed best friend and blood sucking partner in crime is sitting forlornly in an alley looking like someone just kicked him down after killing his puppy," Zabini said with one eyebrow raised and his hands in his pockets. Looking down at Draco only one word came to mind. Pitiful.

"Leave me alone, Blaise. I don't want to talk about it," Draco replied. Why couldn't he just wallow in his own thoughts alone?

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you following around that Potter look alike, and being rejected at every turn now would it?" Blaise questioned mockingly.

"Shut your foul mouth, Zabini!" Draco jumped up and screamed in anger. "I don't want to hear it!"

"As I said before. You're a big girl's blouse. When did you last eat? Even for one of us you look pale," Blaise retorted.

"Fuck you," Draco said sharply. He was tired of this game.

"Oh fuck yourself. Why are you letting this happen? Use your bonce. Do you just like being a pitiful excuse for a vampire, or is it that you like losing to Potty?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"We're done here," Draco said angrily as he began to walk away.

"Did you even put any thought into how you were going to get him to remember?" Blaise asked Draco's retreating back.

Draco's shoulders tensed up as he kept walking, ignoring Blaise completely. Damn him.

"Did you stop to think that maybe you were going about this the wrong way?"

Draco slowed down, but kept going.

"That maybe you need to be Slytherin to bring the Gryffindor out of hiding instead of acting like a useless Hufflepuff!" Blaise hollered after Draco who was now halfway down the street.

Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I mean it's been what? Three weeks of you being nice, and still nothing? The old Draco I know would've turned Malfoy by now, don't you think?"

Draco turned around and began swaggering back towards Blaise with a glare, stopping a foot before him. Draco curled his lip in disgust.

"Yes, Malfoy like that look right there I think," Blaise said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at Zabini? Just spit it out already. I'm tired of your game," Draco said in pure Lucius fashion.

"Very well. I'm only saying that you're being nice to Potty obviously isn't working," Zabini began watching as Draco's sneered at the word Potty. "Perhaps you should go back to the way it used to be between the two of you."

Draco rose an eyebrow in question.

"Call him Potter, or Potty if you prefer. Insult his friends, his actions. Berate the fact that he doesn't have any parents...wait, does he have parents now?"

"No," Draco bit out.

"Yes, well. You know, bring the Potter out of Harry by being Malfoy instead of Draco. He'll come out eventually. He'll have to. Potty never let you get away with making fun of his friends or his family. Ah, yes, and don't forget that Sirius Black fellow, either," Blaise finished.

Draco realized that Blaise had hit on something, but was reluctant to admit it. In fact, he was rather pissed that he hadn't thought of it himself. Since when had Zabini become so damned smart about these things? Fucking hell. Now he basically owed Blaise a favor and he wasn't very pleased with that fact. Knowing Blaise, returning the favor wasn't going to be easy either. Draco knew from experience.

"I hate you," Draco said shaking his head.

"Your my best friend too, Draco," Zabini replied, clapping Draco soundly on the back.

There was a small awkward silence between the two, neither one willing to admit that they had actually helped one another out.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go push a hero off his pedestal," Draco said breaking the silence and heading off in the direction of where Harry and his friends were dining.

Once Draco was out of earshot, Blaise said, "You're welcome, mate. You're welcome."

Draco entered the dingy establishment and immediately made a beeline for Potter and his friends, using his Malfoy swagger the whole way there. He took no time to stop and think about what he was going to insult first. He didn't need to. Malfoy was an old pro at this, confident that it would all come out just right.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A mudblood, a freckle-faced git, and gender confused little bum chum. Quite the gathering I wold expect when one decided to dine with the _Chosen One_, eh Potter?" Malfoy smirked as it all came out smoothly. The looks on all their faces was totally worth owing Blaise a favor. There was one face however that he couldn't see. Harry's.

''Who the 'ell is this?" Randal/Ron asked in a fury.

"Go. Away. _Now_," Harry spat forcefully through his teeth. Malfoy knew he was seething, and he also knew that Blaise's plan was working.

"No, I don't think I will. I quite like seeing you in this state. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside Potter," Draco replied placing a hand over his heart.

"Wait," Hermione/Heather started. "Why is he calling you Potter, and the Chosen one Henry?" she asked pointing at the now smirking Malfoy.

"It's a long story Heather. Unfortunately, our uninvited guest won't be able to tell you because he was just leaving," Harry said as he stood up and began dragging Malfoy out of the restaurant.

"Very lovely to have met you all once more. Let's hope it never happens again!" Malfoy waved with a smirk.

"Once more?" Jimmy asked aloud looking at Heather and Randal hoping that they could answer his question. They too looked just as confused as he did.

Once outside, Harry swung Malfoy around to face him. "What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Potter. Now take your filthy hands off me," Draco spat while brushing imaginary bits of dirt off his jacket. Harry's smell had once again invaded his nostrils and was beginning to make him lose his cool. How was he supposed to focus with that wonderful aroma drifting about? He licked his lips in want.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again, so you think it's okay to show up and insult my friends! I thought we had discussed this already! Ron and Hermione are my best mates! If you can't live with that then..I can't...be..." Henry trailed off. He furrowed his brow as confusion swept across his face.

"Harry?" Draco asked. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked, placing his hands upon his shoulders. His fangs began to protrude as he got closer to Harry. The smell was even stronger.

"What's wrong with me?" Henry whispered. "Why did I just call my friends...what's going on?" Henry looked up into Draco's face demanding an explanation. Draco could swear he saw a hint of fear flit across Henry's face.

"Harry, it's okay," Draco said consolingly.

"No, it's not! I'm losing my freaking mind here, and my name is Henry not Harry!" he shouted. "God, I missed you..."

Draco was taken aback by Harry's assault on his lips. Wet and soft. Warm and pliant. Draco was definitely not complaining. Tongues clashed as hot breath made tiny clouds of white against the cold night air. Draco immediately began mapping out every inch of Harry's mouth and was pleased to find that it hadn't changed one bit in four hundred years. Both of his hands ran through Harry's shaggy hair as he pulled him closer, running one hand down to the small of his back. Draco could feel Harry's blood running through his veins, and he wanted to taste it.

"Draco," Harry breathed out between the meeting of lips, his hands entangled in Draco's mane.

Draco's stomach did little flips and his chest grew warm. It felt as if his whole body was aflame and everywhere that Harry touched him was scorched. Leaving imprints of his hands and fingers, Draco could still feel Harry's touch long after his hands had left. He wanted this moment to freeze like the snow around them, and then to have it slowly melt so he could savor every glorious moment. Pulling away from the kiss he began nipping Harry's collarbone, making his way up and down both sides of his neck, fangs scraping along the skin.

"Want you," Draco whispered against the shell of Harry's ear before nipping the lobe. He could feel Harry's body shuddering against his, and feel the proof of his desire against his own. Harry's smell was overpowering and Draco was afraid he would lose control if he stayed this close for very much longer, but he couldn't help himself. He was absorbed within Harry.

Harry's hands were inside his jacket, running trails of fire up and down his back, his front, and anywhere he could find purchase. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this. How much he missed being wanted with such a passion that it set his veins, his very core alive with need and lust. Harry wanted this and he never wanted to lose it again. Not like last time...last time...when he was left...alone...

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco with question.

"Harry? What's wrong, what is it?" Draco asked trying to once again capture Harry's mouth with his own only to have Harry turn his head and push him away.

"You left me," Harry said bluntly.

"Harry, I-"

"You left me all alone. You left me with nothing. You left me looking for you, doing nothing but looking for you only to find nothing at the end. You made me feel like nothing. Why? Why did you that? How could you do that? Didn't you love me? Didn't you want me anymore?" Harry rambled, asking all his questions one after another, getting more and more frantic and upset with each one.

"You don't understand Harry. I couldn't-" Draco stopped when Harry's head slumped as if he were sleeping on his feet. "Harry?"

Henry looked up at Draco and punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him flat on his bum. "That's for insulting my friends, you wanker. And for the millionth time, the name's Henry."

Draco looked up and watched Harry walk away from him again. He wasn't disappointed, he wasn't upset, he wasn't even angry. Draco was happy. He had gotten Harry, his Harry back for those few precious minutes. It had worked, if only for awhile. All that meant was that he would have to try even harder next time, and for as many times as it would take.

Harry's friends walked out of the restaurant looking for their friend, concerned that he had been gone as long as he had.

"Henry mate, where 'ave you been?" Randal asked with his arm around Heather's shoulders. Jimmy immediately locked Henry's arm within his own.

"Yeah, we were worried," Jimmy said looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"Don't worry, I was just taking out the trash," Henry replied to their questions.

"Who was that Henry?" Heather questioned, pulling her jacket closer around her. Their voices trailed off as they walked further away from the 'trash' that was still sitting there watching them leave.

Harry's smell began to fade and Draco began to gain more control over his senses. Next time, he would explain things to Harry, and if all he had to do was insult his friends to be able to do it, Draco would happily oblige. Getting up and dusting the snow from his clothes Draco walked off in the opposite direction in search of a meal. He didn't want to be anywhere near Harry when he was feeding. That would be risking too much. He would most definitely lose control, and no one would be there to stop him.

Walking eagerly down the street, Draco happily began anticipating their next meeting.

AN: I hope everyone understands what is going on here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to help. Please, please, please review. Reviews really do help me write! XD Knowing that you guys like it makes me want to write! So go! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter! Why do I have to keep torturing myself with that fact! sighs Now I'm depressed again...

Chapter 4

Henry stared at himself in the mirror. His face reflected something of a certain discontent with himself. Shaggy, unkempt hair, high cheekbones, and those damned green eyes of his that people couldn't seem to get enough of. It made him sick to look at himself, really look at himself. Despite the fact that this was the face he had seen for the last eighteen years of his life, it wasn't him now. He didn't recognize himself. Something was off, different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew without a doubt that this was not, under any circumstances what he saw himself to be. Where was he? Why wasn't he looking at himself?

Loneliness swept through him like a tidal wave. It almost brought tears to his eyes, thinking about how lonely he really was. Sure he had Randall, and Heather, sometimes even Jimmy, but they didn't really know the real him. No one did. There was no one who was as adamant about his interests as he was. There was no one there to discuss the things that made him jump in happiness. No one else saw the things he saw with such a great wonder as interesting as he did. He wanted someone there to discuss the nitty gritty of things. Someone who would nod their head in understanding when he spoke so vehemently about something, to have their face light up in happiness the way his did. No one did that with him.

No one was there to care or love him the way he wanted to be loved and cared for either. Every night he went to bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing there were someone warm there by his side. Someone he could wrap his arms around, and fall asleep with. Someone to wake up to every morning, have breakfast with. He really wished he could quit being so sappy, but if he was honest with himself, this was how he felt. Jimmy had never been that person. Never would be. And looking at Randall and Heather and seeing how happy they were together, only made him crave that closeness with someone even more. Was there something wrong with him that he wasn't allowed to be happy with someone?

No one made him feel alive anymore, and before that _person_ had shown up, he was content to go on believing that that was just the way it was. No, he shook his head and watched it move in the mirror, that really was the way it was. That _person_ was no one, and he didn't even feel it necessary to think their name. How had he done this to him? Why did he allow this person to repeatedly get under his skin? Henry threw question after question at himself, and still had no answers.

He had been feeling so depressed lately that he was no longer able to cover it up anymore. Randall and Heather had begun to notice. Telling him he seemed different, and distant. Why wouldn't he talk to them? Didn't he understand that they were there for him? Yeah, yeah he understood all right. Heather would over analyze his situation and merely tell him things he already knew, and then give him logical reasons to either do this or do that. Randall would nod his head in agreement with whatever he said, like he understood what he was going through, when in actuality he was clueless. There was no real help there at all. He didn't want someone figuring out his problems and telling him what to do, and he didn't want someone there to act understanding. It made him feel even worse than before when he thought of that. He loved his friends, and he hated that he was thinking about them like this, but right now he just couldn't help it.

He kept staring into the mirror when _his_ face flashed before his eyes. The blinding white blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and impeccably beautiful lips...lips that he could feel upon his own at this very moment, tentative in their own way, as if searching his for something that was lost. In the mirror, he watched himself place his fingers upon his own lips and stare at them in question. Running his fingertips across them, he began to get angry. Why was it when he was trying to figure things out, he had to intrude upon his thoughts? Rage overcame him. Balling his fingers into a fist, he punched the mirror, feeling the tiny shards shredding the skin of his knuckles. Hissing, and breathing heavily he pulled his fist back to his stomach and looked down to inspect the damage. He watched as the blood made its way down his fingers, leaving pink trails in its wake. Drop after drop plunged to the floor, staining the remaining shards of the mirror.

Henry's eyes widened in horror as he stared at one rather large shard in particular. Through the spattering 's of his blood he could see himself, laughing and twirling around in the snow as a blonde haired young man followed him. Around his neck was a red and gold scarf, and around the blonde's was a green and silver one. Continuing to watch he saw the blonde, pull him so close that their noses were touching. A warm, loving smile spread across both their faces as lips met and a kiss was shared in love. He could hear whispers as the two talked in hushed voices, still so close, the conversation was for their ears only, and Henry found it frightening that he knew every word they were saying.

_"Your incredibly daft running around like that in this cold, Harry," Malfoy said, slightly rubbing his nose against the other boys' and wrapping him in his arms, trying to shield him from the cold._

_"Yes, but I'm just so happy. I can't help myself," Harry said, blushing and looking up at Draco through thick sooty lashes. His breath was visible, and the white puffy clouds of air that emitted from both of them mingled together._

_"Really? What makes you that happy Harry?" Draco asked, looking down upon Harry's face. His cheeks were red from the cold and his running around like a child at recess, and his lips Draco noticed were beginning to get chapped. He would have to remedy that. _

_"You. The fact that I might have almost missed this, missed you, but I didn't, and we're together. That makes me happy," Harry answered, smiling a smile he reserved for Draco, and Draco only. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. It did so every time Harry smiled at him like that, and he felt privileged that he was the only one who ever got to see it. _

_"I'm glad I am able to make you that happy, Harry. You know that there is nothing else that I would want to do than to make you happy. I love you...and if you tell anyone how sappy I am being I will curse you into next week," Draco said, in mock anger before placing his lips over Harry's in a soft kiss._

Henry watched in horror as the couple kissed again. Kicking the shards across the bathroom floor, he whipped open the cabinet that he had broken the mirror off of and grabbed out the bandages. Running warm water over his hand to remove the blood, he then wrapped the bandages around his knuckles. The blood was already turning the white bandages pink. He needed to see a healer, but right now he was too mad to think about it. Stomping over to his closet he picked out a shirt and tossed it on. He needed to get out of this place. Go somewhere where he could think and not be disturbed. Right now he was too angry to be around people, he would surely punch something else, or someone else.

Henry had walked and walked until he found himself at the park. Sitting on an empty swing, he slowly swung back and forth, letting the tips of his shoes drag through the sand underneath him. Now that he was here, he really didn't want to think about anything anymore. Being by himself helped, however. He could feel his earlier anger slowly leaving, and being replaced once again by the loneliness. Staring at his dirty shoelaces, he wondered about what he had seen in the mirror shard. They had both looked genuinely happy. What had happened to ruin that, and why was he involved with it? He could feel him, this person named Harry. There was no denying it to himself any longer. Harry was him, and he was Harry. They were one and the same, no matter how much he wished to just be Henry. Henry was Harry. He had come to accept that, mostly. There were still aspects about it that bothered him, because he didn't know about them. Like did he and Harry enjoy the same things, did they have the same interests, or was he doomed to be taken over by someone who's taste completely clashed with his own?

That was something else that he could feel happening. Harry was ever so slowly taking over. Memories, and flashes of his former life bombarded him at every turn and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, he was powerless to do so. He just hoped he wouldn't end up being lost in the process. Could he really still be his own person, and Harry at the same time? These thoughts were only making him all the more depressed. Maybe being alone wasn't such a good idea.

Standing up from the swing, he turned around and saw Jimmy there watching him.

"Jimmy? How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I was just headed over to Heather's when I saw you sitting here," Jimmy replied. "Is everything okay, Henry? Do you need to talk about something?"

"I'm fine, Jimmy. Just needed to be alone is all."

"It seems that all you ever want to do anymore is be alone, Henry. You know I am here for you, right? Why don't you talk to me, or anyone anymore?" Jimmy asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I just have things that I need to figure out for myself, and neither you, nor anyone else can help me. It's not that I don't appreciate it, Jimmy," Henry explained, almost taking a step back. He knew where Jimmy was going to take this conversation and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"I really wish you would open up to me, Henry. I still love you, you know. I would do anything for you," Jimmy said pleadingly.

"I know that Jimmy, you have told me millions of times, and I am sorry, but you know that I just don't feel the same for you. Why don't you forget about me, and find someone who will appreciate you, and all the things you have to offer?" Henry questioned, rather sarcastically.

"If I have so much to offer, why don't you want me?" Jimmy asked, completely oblivious to the sarcasm, now so close to Henry, he could reach out and touch him if need be.

"We have already had this conversation," Henry said, darkly, not wanting to talk anymore. He was sick of this. This was how it always went anytime he was alone with Jimmy, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"We were so great together, Henry."

"No, we weren't. You and I both know that. I don't really want to talk about this anymore, Jimmy. Please just drop it, and leave," Henry said, growing angrier by the second.

"I can't do that. I miss you so much, Henry. Please-"

"No! Don't ask me again!"

"Please be with me," Jimmy asked despite Henry's warning.

"You have absolutely no common sense, do you? How many times is it going to take to get it through your thick skull that I have absolutely no intention whatsoever of going out with you again? Hmm? We were so great together right? Well how great was the other guy you were seeing behind my back? How great do you think that made me feel?" Henry yelled, berating Jimmy with every word.

"I told you I was sorry for that Henry, you know I would never do that again. I love you!" Jimmy yelled, gripping the front of Henry's jacket in his fists.

"No, once a cheater, always a cheater. Isn't that the saying? I believe we're through here, now just leave me the fuck alone," Henry said turning to leave. He was stopped when Jimmy whipped him around and kissed him...

Draco was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't just leave Harry be for awhile. He barely left his flat anymore, and he was looking tired, and drained. Was he pushing him too far with the Malfoy act? Draco wanted Harry back, but under no circumstances did he want him to suffer. Was he doing that to him, or were there other factors to this equation? He wished he could just ask him, but after last time, Draco knew he would end up head over heels literally if he got too close. Last time was not pretty. Henry had punched him so hard he literally went flying. Of course, he would never hit him back, not knowing how much damage he could cause. If he had to put up with a few punches, so be it. It was nothing compared to what he had done to Harry four hundred years ago.

Walking along the path he was following with his hands stuck in his pockets, and his head hanging down, he wasn't quite sure where he was going. He supposed he must have picked up this little habit from Harry who had a tendency to go off on his own every now and then. Not that he would have blamed him. Back then, Harry had so much going on it was no wonder his head didn't explode from all the thoughts pressuring him. Draco would understand when he told him he needed to be alone for awhile. Everyone did.

Draco kicked at a pebble in his way, and watched as it went soaring. It landed very near two people talking near the swings. Upon closer inspection, Draco discovered that it was none other than Harry and that little prick Jimmy. Draco had been watching Jimmy over the past few weeks, and knew that he was up to no good. He saw the advances he made towards Harry, and how much Harry hated it. Why couldn't the guy just leave well enough alone? He had had his chance, and had lost, why couldn't he seem to understand that? Draco wanted nothing more than to walk straight up to him and punch him in the face, but he wasn't quite sure how Harry would react to that. He wasn't sure if it would only make him more angry at him, or if he might actually be thankful.

Walking closer, he made sure that he wouldn't be seen. He could tell they were having an argument when he heard Harry's voice raising. Draco was rather hoping Harry would put the little wanker in his place once and for all, that way he wouldn't have to punch him. Continuing to edge closer, he could hear what was being said, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"No! Don't ask me again!"

"Please be with me," Draco heard Jimmy ask. He scoffed out loud at his audacity. Who did he think he was to ask that of Harry? Draco had learned of what Jimmy had done to Harry, and he really had almost gone hunting that night. Only the thought of Harry stopped him. Draco knew for certain there would be no way Harry would ever see him again if he drained one of his friends. Draco, however, hardly considered this scum to be a friend.

"You have absolutely no common sense, do you? How many times is it going to take to get it through your thick skull that I have absolutely no intention whatsoever of going out with you again? Hmm? We were so great together right? Well how great was the other guy you were seeing behind my back? How great do you think that made me feel?"

'That's it Harry! Give him what for!' Draco found himself yelling in his head. He was glad that Harry was finally standing up to him, and showing some backbone. Maybe Jimmy would finally get the message.

"I told you I was sorry for that Henry, you know I would never do that again. I love you!"

Draco nearly starting laughing aloud at this statement. Love! Ha! No one would ever love Harry as much as he did. Draco stopped moving completely when Jimmy gripped Harry's jacket. He did not think this was going to go rather well for any of them if Jimmy kept that up for much longer. Feeling his fangs protruding, he didn't stop them, he couldn't.

"No, once a cheater, always a cheater. Isn't that the saying? I believe we're through here, now just leave me the fuck alone," Draco heard Henry say, and watched as he began to leave. Draco started to follow him, when his eyes went wide at the scene before him. Jimmy was kissing Harry. His Harry. How DARE he? How dare he put his filthy, disgusting mouth anywhere on Harry!

There was no stopping him now. Draco was seeing red. He was instantly in between the two, pushing Jimmy away so hard he flew back and landed on his behind. Draco was just only keeping his temper in check, and he let Jimmy know it by standing in front of Harry and releasing the most guttural growl he could manage. He wouldn't be able to keep his temper down if Jimmy didn't leave and soon. There would be nothing to stop him from ripping him to shreds. Not even Harry.

"Henry? Are you going to stand here and let him do this to me?" Jimmy asked, sitting up, but not daring to move any farther after hearing the sounds emitting from the blonde haired man. The look on his face made Jimmy cringe in terror.

Draco released another growl, hissing at Jimmy. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut, and leave when he knew he wasn't welcome around anymore! Draco was so close to tearing him apart it was unreal. Feeling Harry's hand on his arm, made him calm down just a bit, but he was still raving.

"I think you ought to leave now, Jimmy," Henry told him. Jimmy looked at him like he couldn't believe this was happening, but slowly got up, eyes glued to Draco, waiting for him to attack.

"This isn't over, Henry," Jimmy said, pointing his finger in their direction.

Draco snarled and started to lunge forward towards Jimmy but was pulled back only slightly by Harry. Jimmy turned and fled, not bothering to look back.

"I'll eat you alive if you ever come that close to him again! Do you hear me!" Draco hollered after Jimmy, still being held back by Harry. He was rather surprised that Harry was able to do so.

"Draco, please," Henryy pleaded with him, almost as if he were scared.

Feeling his fangs slowly retreat, but not quite all the way, as Harry's scent was still overwhelming, he turned and faced him.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Draco asked his face full of concern. He had never meant to make Harry afraid of him, that was the last thing he wanted. Cupping Harry's jaw within his palm, he started to pull him close, hoping that Harry would let him and not push him away. Much to his surprise and pleasure, Harry did just that.

Henry leaned in close and laid his head on Draco's chest. It was odd, but this was rather comforting. He wasn't quite sure what had changed between the two, but seeing Draco so protective over him, stirred something within him.

Draco could hardly believe he was being allowed this pleasure. Wrapping his arms around Harry, he held him close. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy this for much longer as Harry's smell was beginning to drive him overboard. It angered him. He finally had Harry, and now he was going to have to push him away because of his stupid blood lust. Why couldn't he control himself? Was he really that weak?

Gripping Harry's shoulders, he pushed him away at arm's length and looked him in the eyes, letting his sadness show through.

"I'm sorry, I don't - I don't want to-" Draco found he couldn't quite explain to Harry how he wanted to press his fangs against his throat and sate his thirst for him, while at the same time that was the last thing he wanted.

"I understand," Harry replied, looking at Draco with a slight sadness.

"I'm sorry I let myself get out of control like that," Draco said, taking a step back. Something was wrong. His trance wanted to take over, and he was reluctant to let it. If he was in trance form anywhere near Harry...

"It's alright," Harry replied. "I actually rather wanted to-"

"I have to go," Draco said in a rush. He turned and fled faster than anything Harry had ever seen. A cold wind blew past Harry, ruffling his already mussed hair. He shivered.

"-thank you."

Draco ran, and ran until he was sure he was far away enough from Harry that nothing horrible would happen. He couldn't believe he had let himself get that out of control. Would he ever be able to get close to Harry again? Why was it that this never happened in the past? Sure Harry had smelled wonderful back then, but nothing like this. Draco had had the occasional want to feed from Harry then, but he was always able to put it in check rather quickly, so why now was this happening? What was it that made him react in such a way?

Flying so fast through the trees they were blurry, he made his way home. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he really needed to talk to Blaise to see if he knew anything about this. Deciding to search him out first, he changed directions and headed towards Hogsmeade.

AN: Thanks for waiting so long for this. I am sorry it is shorter than I wanted it to be, but lately writer's block has been a pain in the butt. I know that's not a great excuse, but that's pretty much the gist of it. I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I am still ironing out a few kinks and it's taking longer than I planned , so your patience is extremely appreciated. I've also got another one-shot in the works so keep an eye out for it as well. Hopefully you all will like it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks for reading, and please review :)

SasuNaruJunkie


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Does my crying make you happy or something? 

AN:Much thanks to my friends Inverted Iris, and Asha Pasha who helped me out when I was stuck! You rock, chicas!

Chapter 5

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was slowly losing his mind, because surely he couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing. Could he? Putting one foot in front of the other, he realized he was. He was actually seeking out the one person he had told adamantly to stay away. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't remember hitting his head anywhere in the past few days, so where had all this come from?

He had to be crazy. There was no other explanation for it.

Sighing, Henry kicked up a drift of snow and leaned his head back letting the slowly falling flurries hit his face. He could feel the flakes settle on his cheeks, eyebrows, lips, and nose before they melted into nothing. Randall and Heather had left on a little mini-break yesterday, and he hadn't seen Jimmy since the incident in the park a few days back. This left him well and truly alone with plenty of time to think, and think...and think...

He began missing him the moment he left him after rightfully scaring the shit out of Jimmy, and the whole day afterwards Henry spent arguing with himself. He didn't miss him...he did. He didn't. It was never-ending and without his friends to distract him, he finally admitted to himself that maybe he did miss him. Only the tiniest bit, of course. Three days had gone by since then, and the missing turned into longing. Nights turned his feelings into lusting, causing him to mess up his sheets, and cry out his name in the dark of his room. He wasn't too proud of that. 

Henry wondered when he began feeling this way towards Draco. He couldn't place it, and at first he didn't want to. In no way did he want to know when he had fallen for the Vampire.

That was the one thing that had bothered him the most. Draco was a vampire. At first, it had frightened him, but somehow over time he supposed, he had just come to accept it. Draco so far had not posed a threat, had not tried to harm him, and had actually helped out when Henry needed him. Granted, Henry knew Draco found his blood supposedly alluring, but they could work through that, right?

Henry had even had darker thoughts about Draco's condition. Thoughts of Draco actually using those teeth on him, biting him, and Henry found that he wasn't exactly abject to the thought of it at all. It was, in fact, quite the opposite. That scared him more than the thought of being with a vampire. Did these thoughts make him sick? Was he just another one of those weirdo vampire lovers? Henry let images of Draco's fangs sliding across his throat, and sinking into his neck pervade his mind. He shuddered in want. Now he was even more determined to find him. He supposed it did make him another sicko, but at the moment he couldn't care less about that. He was on a mission.

It suddenly struck him. How was he supposed to tell Draco all this? Did one just go up to a vampire and say: 'Hey, bite me.' ? While rather funny, Henry was sure it wasn't appropriate, and he was also sure Draco wouldn't find it as amusing as he did.

There was something else that was bothering him as well. There were periods of time that he couldn't place, couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. It was like he was in a dreamless sleep, and when he awoke, someone asked him what he dreamed about. It was impossible to tell them. It was also a little disturbing coming to, not remembering why he was where he was, and how he got there. The headache he got afterwards was the worst part. It made him dizzy, and nauseous.

Stuffing his pockets with his hands, Henry hung his head and made his way towards the pub. He needed a drink. This was steadily becoming too much for him. He needed some noise, some alcohol, and someone to talk to. The latter didn't seem possible. Who was he supposed to talk to about his wanting of a vampire? 

Stomping his feet to remove the excess snow from his boots, Henry entered that stark building and moved smoothly up to the bar. Sliding onto a stool, he waved to the bartender, letting him know he wanted his usual. He watched as his drink slid across the bar, landing neatly in his open palm. Taking a long swig he felt the alcohol burn like fire down his throat where it settled warmly in his stomach. Immediately his nerves stopped dancing around, and settled into a calm lull. Letting out a 'whoosh' of breath, Henry felt immensely relieved.

Leaning his elbows on the counter, wrapping his feet around the legs of the stool, and interlocking his fingers in front of his face, Henry submersed himself into the atmosphere. He let the noise of the pub around him distract him from his thoughts. It was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Draco's senses sang the moment he reached the door. Shit. He had come here to hopefully get away, but it seemed Harry had the same idea. The Harry he used to know would go off by himself. Had this now changed, or had he been alone too long? Draco hadn't seen his trio around for the past few days, was it possible Harry was lonely?

Draco wanted to go up to him, and cure him of that but what he had recently learned from Blaise made him stand immobile, not even daring to breathe. There was no way he could get close to Harry again. Too much would be at risk, and the thought nearly killed him. It was times like this that made him wish he could die, that he could end it all. Unfortunately, it was never going to happen.

Damn Blaise and his I've-been-alive-for-four-hundred-years-so-I-know-everything. The sad thing was that Blaise practically did know everything, and Draco was sore to admit it. Draco now wished he had never gone searching for his friend that day. He wished he had left well enough alone, but he hadn't, and now he knew...things that completely changed everything for him. He could still hear Blaise's voice in his head telling him everything he didn't want to hear.

Draco had actually found him in this very pub, sitting at his usual haunt, sipping some muggle concoction called coffee which Draco had tried before, but never again drank as he found it much too bitter. A book lay open in front of Blaise, and he read languidly, not paying any mind to his surroundings . Draco approached him, and waited for Blaise to acknowledge his presence.

Some time had passed, making Draco extremely impatient. Tapping his foot, he crossed his arms over his chest, and rose one fair eyebrow in agitation. Blaise was still oblivious. Slamming his hands flat on the table, Draco shouted, "Zabini!"

Blaise slowly looked up as if he were bored with Draco already. "So sorry, Draco. Didn't see you there. What is it you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Obviously, but what about? No-let me guess. It must have something to do with the infamous Potter, am I right?" Blaise asked with a wave of his hand, and a smirk on his face.

Draco growled deep in his throat at his long time friend. The sound sounded like thunder rolling in the distance.

"Enough with the dramatics, Draco. What has Potter done now?" Blaise questioned, annoyed that his reading was interrupted. 

Draco slid gracefully into his seat, and Blaise noticed that Draco's movements hadn't changed since he turned, not once in the past four hundred years. Blaise himself noticed that when he had turned, his movements became more agile, smooth even. Draco he guessed, had either been taught to move like a panther, or it was just bred into his Malfoy blood. Watching his comrade carefully, Blaise noticed his eyes roving madly across the crowd as if he were waiting for someone, or something to jump out and attack him, before he covered his face with his hands. Blaise had never seen Malfoy afraid of anything since he became a creature of the night, and the sight shocked him.

"That's just it. He hasn't done a damn thing, and I can't seem to control myself around him. It's becoming positively nightmarish," Draco explained through his hands. "And I swear to Merlin, Blaise, I will not be held responsible for what happens to that-that-thing! If-I suppose I should consider it to be a he-comes near Harry again...there will be nothing left to look for when they discover him missing."

Blaise felt his skin tingle at the hard, icy, and completely murderous glare that Draco had aimed at the table between them. Blaise always knew Draco was a jealous lover, but he never quite realized that his jealousy was so deep. He knew his friend was not speaking in jest when he said he'd kill him. If the fool Draco was talking about had a brain at all, they would keep their distance from whatever Draco claimed as his.

"Do tell me what happened before your head explodes, and then I get upset because I will have no one left to talk to for eternity," Blaise said, not wanting to clean brain matter off of his newly purchased jacket.

Blaise listened intently as Draco told his story. Of course, there were the usual dramatic outbursts, but Blaise had come to expect that when Draco told his side of things. His eyes did grow wide when Draco told him that that thing had kissed Potter though. Now he understood why Draco was so miffed. He would be too if someone had kissed his lover against his will. Death would be swift upon the person, that's for sure. Blaise was honestly surprised that Draco hadn't ripped him apart then, and there. Draco seemed more frightened still, if anything.

"What is your problem?" Blaise asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You look as if your actually terrified of something."

Draco ran his hands through his hair, and slouched back in his chair. Blaise's eyes widened. Something had to be terribly wrong with his friend for him to dishevel his appearance like that. This was growing more and more concerning by the moment.

"I am terrified. He is really becoming to intoxicating. His smell..." Draco trailed off, hanging his head.

"Did you really expect it to be any different?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't expect him to come back period, let alone have me find him," Draco drawled.

"Well, then you should be ecstatic. What's the problem?" Blaise cocked his head, waiting for Draco to spill his story.

"I can't stay near him for too long. Eventually the scent of him becomes too much, and it wants to take over. I'm usually good at controlling it, but lately it's becoming all the more difficult," Draco explained, looking at Blaise expectantly, wanting him to sway all his fears.

Blaise was confused. "What wants to take over, Draco? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Zabini. You know when the smell of blood becomes so powerfully overwhelming Trance takes over, or have you forgotten?" Draco sneered. He did not like the way that Blaise was acting. Why did he even bother with him?

Blaise looked incredulous, until it hit him like a slap in the face. At first, the Trance that Draco was talking about didn't register in his mind. Now it did, and a weight settled over his shoulders at what he was going to have to tell his friend. He remembered reading about it, a couple hundred years ago or so, when he had gone on a tangent, reading everything he could get his hands on. The words on the pages jumped into the forefront of his mind. It was like he had the book right in front of him, and Blaise began flitting through the information, trying to make sure what he was thinking was accurate. If he was, things would definitely not be the same anymore. How could he have not noticed this before now? All these years, and there had been no sign of it? It seemed highly unlikely.

"Draco," Blaise began slowly, as if talking to a child. "Are you truly a pureblood?"

In order for Blaise to truly prove what he was thinking was correct, he had to know. He supposed it was a rather inappropriate question to ask, but it was necessary. There would be no other way to explain what was going on with Draco unless he knew.

Draco looked down his nose at Blaise, his lip curled up in revulsion as if Blaise had just crawled out of a dung heap somewhere, and he found his presence disgusting. It was the look he had perfect hundreds of years ago, a look that as a Malfoy, he was required to be able to perform. Suddenly the look fell away, and Draco dropped his head, muttering, "Who am I kidding."

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his eyes never leaving his friend. A curtain of pale, gossamer hair fell over Draco's eyes, and he had to strain to hear what Draco said.

"No. I am not completely pureblooded." Draco sat perfectly still, as if he were made of stone for quite some time, the wheels in his head were turning 'round and 'round, trying to find a way to keep his dignity after what he had told him.

Blaise winced as if stung upon hearing, just as people had before when someone would speak the dark lord's name. It was as he thought, however. Dammit. He really wanted to be wrong this time. How was one to explain something like this?

"Draco...you're..." Blaise fumbled for the right words. 

"What? I'm what?" Draco questioned, leaning over the table to better hear what it was that Zabini was trying to say. He swore if Zabini said a damn thing about mudblood he would kill him. He had never felt more sorry for saying that to Granger than now.

"You're..." Blaise trailed off in a sigh. 

"Spit it out, Zabini!"

"You're not a true vampire."

Draco stared at Blaise, unseeing. Quite honestly, he expected Draco to laugh at him, or ask him what the hell he was talking about, but he continued to sit, staring at nothing in particular. After some minutes had passed, Blaise knew he had to break the silence.

"Draco-"

Draco shot up from his seat so fast his chair went flying behind him. In a whirl of robes he turned and began to leave, not saying a word to Blaise during the whole dramatic process. Blaise shot up and followed him all the way outside, and into the side alley before he caught up to him. Placing a hand at his shoulder Blaise spun him around, and realized that Draco was more than pissed off. 

"Don't fucking touch me Zabini," Draco snarled in a low voice. "I have few things left in my life. I know who, and what I am, and where I come from. You," he pointed his finger in Blaise's face, "how dare you try and take that away from me." Draco's eyes began to turn red.

"Draco I-"

"NO! Who the hell do you think you are!" Draco's fangs were now showing, and he hissed at Blaise. "Get away from me."

"Listen to me!"

"I said get away from me!" Draco screamed, voice raising higher with every word he spoke. Draco spun around and Blaise noticed that something was protruding from his back.

"Draco what..."

Two colossal, leathery black wings exploded from Draco's back, ripping his robes to shreds in the process. His fangs were longer than Blaise had ever seen on any vampire. Long blackened talons replaced his fingernails, and Blaise's eyes widened to max proportions. He took a step back until he hit the brick of the building. Adrenaline shot through his veins, and his breath became ragged. His body was screaming at him to run, but his love for his only friend wouldn't let him. He was paralyzed, unmoving from the spot he was in. 

A low, bestial growl resounded off the walls of the alley they were in, and Blaise felt chills run down his spine. This was it, this was the Trance that Draco was talking about, and Blaise knew it was all his fault for bringing it about this time. If he had known that this would've happened, he would have kept his mouth shut. He had to try and help him, however, no matter how scared he was. Reaching out with a shaking hand, Blaise tried to reach out to his friend.

Draco spun around and fixed his crimson eyes on Blaise. There was anger there, and Blaise also knew, a sadness in those eyes. Before he knew what had happened Blaise found himself pinned between the cold brick wall, and Draco's now warm body. Draco's talons pierced the flesh on his arms. Blaise knew he wasn't supposed to look in his eyes, but he was drawn to them. An urge spread throughout his body and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted to...no. He couldn't. This was Draco. The feeling spread through his body again when he saw Draco's long tongue swipe his upper lip. Blaise was trapped, he wanted nothing more right now than to give into Draco, but he knew if he did he was lost.

Searching madly through his mind he tried to find a way out of his situation, and fast. Closing his eyes shut tight so as not to be drawn further into Draco's enchantment, Blaise flipped through the pages in his mind. He could feel Draco's warm breath on his neck. He had to search faster, or there would be no stopping the feeling coursing through his body. Draco's tongue swiped up his neck. Quick! There, he had found it!

"Draconis," Blaise spoke softly, voice shaking.

An awareness grew in Draco's scarlet eyes, and he slowly released Blaise's arms, taking a slight step back.

"Draconis," Blaise repeated. Speaking his true name was the only way to bring him about. If only a little bit.

Raising his wings high above his body, Draco took off like a shot into the air, the wind whipping Blaise's hair, and clothes about him. Lifting a hand to his eyes to shield them, Blaise watched his friend fly away until he was nothing but a dark speck in the night sky. 

"Dammit Draco," Blaise whispered, full of sorrow. 

Draco had later returned home worn, tired, and clothes in shreds. He couldn't quit remember everything that he had done that night, but he honestly didn't want to remember. His face was haggard as he looked about his living space. He knew that Blaise had been here, he could smell the remnants of him. On his bed was a book Blaise had left him, in hope to help him no doubt. Draco didn't want his help, but knew that he had no other choice in the matter. 

Damn the incubus blood running in his veins. His father had never told him, of course. Instead, he had found out on his own, after he was committed to Azkaban. He knew revealing the truth to anyone then would have ruined him, and his mother. He was never even sure if she had known. Blaise, as far as he knew, was the only other besides himself who now knew that the Malfoy bloodline was tainted, and as such, he became a tainted vampire.

Why on earth couldn't he have just been a normal? Well, being a vampire wasn't exactly normal, but dammit he was used to being one. Now he had to acclimate to a whole new way of terming himself. He also knew it wasn't his fault, but he really wanted to put the blame on Blaise for not figuring this out sooner. So much for him being all knowing.

Shivers ran down his spine as Harry's smell hit him outside the door to the pub. His fingers were held a few inches above the handle. He knew he should just walk away before he put himself into a position where he wouldn't be able to walk away. His hand started to shake as the smell of Harry's blood hit him again. He couldn't smell anyone else's but his, which was already a bad thing. The feel of his fangs poking his tongue decided him. Spinning on his heel, he turned and strode briskly away. He needed to get as much distance between himself, and Harry as possible, but he settled for hiding between the buildings down the street. Leaning against the side of one of them, he crossed his arms across his chest, and settled in to wait for Harry.

Looking at the front of the pub, he felt his fangs recede, and sighed. Being upwind certainly helped, but Draco's feet were itching to run back over to the pub, and his hands desperately wanted to tangle themselves in that wild, unmanageable-

Harry stepped out, hands in his pockets, and his head hung low. Walking down the stairs to the street like a dog with his tail between his legs, Draco took in his every move with hungry eyes. Seeing Harry grab the sides of his head, Draco stood up straighter, ready to run to his love should he need his help. His head cocked to the side in confusion, Draco saw Harry drop to his knees, breathing heavily. As soon as he took a step closer though, Harry-his Harry-stood like a cat stretching after a long nap.

A lackadaisical smile spread across his face as Harry looked over shoulder, and gave him _that_ look. That look that would make Draco follow Harry to the ends of the earth, and back. His body began to heat up with lust, and when Harry motioned with his finger for him to follow him, Draco did just that.

AN: I have no idea how many times I wrote, and rewrote this chapter, trying to get it just right. Every time I thought I had it, I would go back over it, and scrap it. Finally, this is what came out that I decided I could live with, so leave me review, and let me know if all that effort was worth it or not... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns all of the Potterverse. I make no profit off of my writings. Too bad to, because I could really use it...

AN: Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I had a few other things I had to get written before I could start on this. Hopefully everyone can forgive me :(

Chapter 6

Draco followed Harry, lost in his overpowering scent. Like a magnet, he was pulled along with no choice, having to follow wherever Harry went. He watched as every few streets or so, Harry would stop, turn around, and beckon for Draco to continue after him. Knowing he could do nothing but obey, Draco followed after him slowly, like he was walking through water. Eyes heavy lidded, Draco wondered what it was that Harry wanted to show him, but he was in a daze, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and trudged on.

The wind was fierce, pushing Draco's robes about him, whipping his hair into his face, drying out his mouth. It stung his eyes, but he wouldn't take them off of Harry for anything. Draco knew he could catch up to his love in a heartbeat, but even through the fog he seemed to be in, he could still tell himself to keep his distance, lest something ugly should happen. Draco shuddered at the images that brought up.

Where was Harry taking him? What on earth was he doing? Draco wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out. He would follow Harry to the ends of the earth if he had to. Draco knew he at least owed him that much after what he had done all those many years ago.

Draco finally ran to catch up with Harry as he turned a corner, fearing he would lose sight of him for good if he got too far behind. Harry was no where in sight when he rounded the corner.

Frantically Draco spun around looking for any sign of Harry. He was gone. Running full force down the street, pushing his muscles to do so despite their sluggishness. He stopped at the intersection, and looked both ways, searching. His shoulders slumped, as the only person he saw was Blaise.

Blaise raised his eyebrow in confusion at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen Harry?" Draco asked quickly, looking over Blaise's shoulder, and down the street.

"Can't say I have," Blaise replied, eying his friend warily. "Are you alright?

"No, I have to find him. It's really him. He-changed, I don't know how to explain it, but I have to find him," Draco said, agitated at the hold up. His body surged with the need to find Harry, _now. _He was on edge, and very nearly started jumping up and down with his need to do _something_.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Draco said, "Look, I have to go find him. If you see him, let me know?"

Blaise nodded his head, as Draco took off, and ran past him. Turning his head, he watched as his friend searched blindly for Harry. Blaise never would understand what it was that Draco, and Harry saw in each other, but he didn't need to. As long as they were happy, he was happy for them. Sometimes Blaise wondered when his turn would come. When he would find someone who wholeheartedly loved him like that. Shrugging his shoulders, Blaise continued on to his destination, thinking that they would come when they came.

Draco was starting to become worried. Where had Harry gone? He could feel it gripping his chest, and he put a hand over where his heart used to be. It hurt. There was a pain that he hadn't felt since before he was turned.

It hit him suddenly. He could feel Harry's magical power being left behind like a path. A slight shimmering trail could be seen making a trail down the street. It had no color, but was transparent, and Draco knew at once that it was Harry's magic. It flowed, and undulated like a ribbon, glimmering the way an oil slick did on water. Ever so slowly it began to fade at the end, like someone was wrapping it around a spool, winding it up, and away from him.

Draco hurried after it like it was a fading rainbow, only instead of hoping for gold at the end, he hoped he would find Harry. Something was wrong though, it was so hard to run. He was beginning to feel weak, weary, the way he did before he fell asleep. He could feel his eyes drooping, wanting to close, to take him off to slumber peacefully, but he shook it off and kept after Harry.

Draco followed the streaming magic through the cobblestone streets, through darkened alleys, and up to a hill that overlooked the tiny town. Here Harry's magic flooded the entire area, permeating the very air he was breathing. He was breathing it, could feel it inside him. Turning his hands this way and that he watched as it glistened underneath his skin. It was all around Draco, clinging to him, slowing him down. Pushing himself forwards against the magic current, he felt his muscles grow even more weak, felt himself slipping on the melting snow underneath his feet.

Stopping to gain his strength back, Draco could see the sun shining in the sky, but everything looked dull, and gray like it should if it were about to storm. It was as if someone had put a slide in front of his eyes, like he was wearing smudged glasses. A rumbling thunder rolled in the distance, sounding quite near where he was standing.

'Speak of the devil,' Draco thought to himself.

Lightning cracked overhead so bright, Draco covered his eyes instinctively. Everything turned black as the clouds rolled in. The only light he had was when the shards of electric pierced the sky. Course mutterings, and whispers could be heard, surrounding him, but even with his sensitive ears, Draco couldn't make out what was being said. They wanted to be heard though, he could feel their wanting for someone to listen.

When the onslaught of Harry's scent hit him, it was so powerful it made him drop to his knees in hunger. He could feel his wings starting to break through, beginning to shred the skin on his back. Every time it happened it hurt. Looking at his hands in disgust, he watched them slowly change into the foul, taloned appendages he had learned to hate long ago. He didn't want this to happen, tried so hard to avoid it.

"No!" Draco growled aloud into the darkness, lightning flashing so he could watch the horrific changes his body was taking. He didn't want this to happen! Harry was too close, he would kill him!

Though Draco could neither see, nor hear Harry, he could sense him, and smell him. His hands, and his wings were still changing him into what he loathed about himself most. Why was it taking so long? Wanting to get it over with, and wanting to stop it at the same time, Draco decided to try, and run, while he still had some semblance of control over himself.

He began waiting for the urge to feed, to kill, to take over. Draco was shocked that it never came. The hold his Trance usually took over his mind was missing. He didn't need to run, but he still wanted to just in case. He couldn't move though. Something was binding him, rooting him to the spot. The lightning struck again, and he saw the glimmer of Harry's magic around his wrists like cuffs. He assumed they were on his ankles as well but he wasn't sure.

The whispers grew, louder, and louder until they were piercing Draco's ears with the need to be heard. They were screaming at him, but he was deaf to their meanings. Thunder rumbled again loudly, and Draco had to take the pain it caused his ears, unable to stop, or muffle the sound. Lightning struck, frighteningly close this time, but it allowed him to see Harry not more than twenty feet away.

His head hung low, black fringe shielding his eyes from sight. Draco could see his lips moving swiftly. So he was the one whispering? How were those many voices coming out of his mouth? Harry's hand was outstretched, and he was holding his wand so tightly within his grip his knuckles were turning white. Draco could see the tip of it pointed straight at his chest.

That's when he saw the blood, dripping, making a path down over his clenched fingers before it fell to the snow below, staining it crimson. Draco's nostrils flared, his teeth pierced his lower lip as he tried to control the urge to feed that now overtook him. No, no, no, no. NO. He wanted to scream, to shout at Harry to stay away, but his voice was lost. He might be bound, unmoving now, but he was uncertain about what would happen if Harry came any nearer.

Step by step Draco watched as Harry came closer, hearing what he was whispering getting ever the more clear. So quick that Draco almost missed it, Harry pulled is arm back, and launched a spell. Draco felt the impact hit his chest dead center, making him gasp to get the air knocked out of his lungs back in. He shouldn't need the air, but his lungs were screaming at him to fill them up. Draco's eyes bulged as he hacked, and coughed up something warm from his lungs. Blood? He didn't understand it.

Draco finally felt his black, leathery wings make their way out of his back, felt them spread open wide. The same warm liquid he felt running down the corner of his mouth was now dripping rivers down his back and he screamed in agony. Why wasn't he healing? Why wasn't his skin repairing itself?

Not having smelled his own blood before, Draco was unsure of what it was, couldn't identify it. He smelled of the earth after a refreshing rain. He smelled of the bark on the trees, and the rotting leaves underneath it. He had to admit to himself that it was unique, never having known anyone else to have that scent.

Harry pulled his arm back, casting another spell, hitting Draco once again in the chest.

Beating. Something was beating in his chest, his throat, making him cough. It made his head pound, he could feel it right behind his eyes. His chest hurt from the force of it hitting his ribcage. It was something he hadn't felt in four hundred years. His heart. Blood was now racing through his veins with his heart there to pump it through them. Aches, and pains he wouldn't have felt before, now made him groan in agony, hanging his head.

Forgetting himself, where he was, what was happening, the pain overtook him, making him forget. When he felt a fingertip slide its way under his chin, and lift his head, it was with weariness that he looked upon Harry standing only a few inches away. He was so tired, he felt as old as he really was. Four hundred years now seemed like an eternity.

He tried to move his hands, to push Harry away, or pull him closer, he wasn't sure. When he saw they were done forming, that they were the monstrosities he hated to look upon, Draco had the urge to wretch.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, releasing a cacophony of voices, all speaking at once, shouting to be heard over the others. Draco realized he didn't need to cover his ears as they were returned to normal, but he wanted to anyway to drown out the sound. Hundreds of voices shouted at him, screaming their woes, and fears.

_"You killed me! Didn't give me a chance..."_

_"I miss my family, you know! I'll never see them again, and it's all your fault..."_

_"Someone please tell my __husband__ I love him! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye..." _

_"Why did you pick me? Why did you have to _kill _me?! I didn't want to die..."_

_"We forgive you though, he's explained everything to us, made us understand..."_

_"He's going to help us..."_

_"We're going to get to go home..."_

_"Harry's our savior, he's letting us get some peace..."_

_"You should thank him, he's saving your life as well..."_

Harry lifted his hands, and wiped away the tears streaming down Draco's face. Draco hadn't realized he had been crying, but he felt the sorrow racking his body, making his stomach churn. Finally looking up at Harry, he saw he was crying as well. Whispering in a voice so low it was barely a breath, Draco said, "I'm sorry."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, not speaking. Aiming his wand at Draco's heart, he whispered, "So am I."

Kissing Draco thoroughly on the mouth, lips pressing hard in need, Harry pulled away slowly and said, "Animus Speculum."

Draco screamed in agony as something took hold of his heart, and squeezed painfully hard. Sweat broke out across his brow when he felt it pulling, trying to yank it out of his chest. He could feel it pulling out of his ribcage, feel it moving through his skin. Trying to fight the tugging sensation, he realized it was useless, and let the spell do what it would. Watching in horror, he saw a streaming mist, like that of a memory being pulled out before it was put into a pensieve. Whatever it was that was seeping out of his chest, Draco was going with it.

He was leaving his body, he was the mist, and it was him. They were one. Draco was trapped inside something cool, and smooth like glass. Slowly he began to form what his mind perceived to be himself. Starting with his feet, his legs, hands, arms and torso, his head. He gasped in a breath, his head hung back before he tipped it forward to look at his hands.

Draco was human again. Turning his hands this way, and that, he looked them over. There were the scars he had gotten before he became a vampire. There was the scar Harry had marked him with back in his sixth year at Hogwarts with the Sectumsempra spell. His body was warm, and his beating heart didn't hurt in his chest. His breathing had returned to normal, and the aches and pains of before had disappeared.

Looking about him, Draco saw there was a glass pane in front of him, and his jaw dropped when he saw what was on the other side.

It was him. There he was with his wings, taloned hands and feet, suspended in a mirror with his head hung. A curtain of gossamer hair hung over his features so he couldn't see his face. Draco could see the reflection of the real him in the mirror just like his counterpart. Harry stood next to the mirror, and slowly started walking forward.

He looked weak, and tired. His usually bright, lively eyes looked dull, and dead. Draco mourned at this. Harry's eyes were always uplifting to him when he feeling particularly low. Harry reached him, and put a hand upon the glass that separated them with a small smile. There was so much hope in that smile.

"Harry?" Draco tried to say, but no sound came out.

"You don't need to talk," Harry said, mouth not moving. Draco could hear his voice in his head.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Draco asked, both hands against the glass as he tried to get to Harry. He was upset. He was human again, and yet he couldn't touch Harry, couldn't reach him. His heart started to ache uncontrollably.

"I've separated your soul from your body with the help of your past victims," Harry explained. "In order for them to move on, they had to do one last thing. I convinced them that helping you should be that one thing."

Draco hung his head, eyes clenched shut. It hurt to hear what had happened. He knew how many people he had killed in the last four hundred years, the number hung over his head every day. It was the one thing he hated more than anything. Even more so than what he really was. Then it hit him what Harry had done for him. He wanted to know how it was that Harry had convinced any of them, let alone all of them, that the one that had killed them was worth saving. That they should help him.

Harry shook his head. "Right now that's not important."

Draco wanted to hold him, to take him into his arms, and never let him go. He hated to say it, but Harry looked so pitiful, so worn. What had doing this done to him?

"Draco," Harry said, shaking him out of his thoughts. "I have to ask you to do something."

"Anything," Draco told him, pushing himself against the glass. He would do anything Harry asked after what he had done for him.

"I need you to make a choice."

"A choice?"

"You can choose to stay as you are now," Harry said pointing to his other self in the opposite mirror. "Or you can choose to be as you were."

Draco didn't understand how that was even a choice. Why wouldn't he choose to be human again? Was this a joke? Draco opened his mouth to tell him his answer when Harry stopped him.

"There are regulations, rules that effect which one you choose," Harry explained. "If you choose to stay a vampire, I won't be able to see you anymore. I won't exist."

Draco took this in. All it accomplished was for Draco to want to choose being a human all the more. Why shouldn't he? Why would he want to never see Harry again? To not exist? Draco refused to imagine a world in which Harry wouldn't exist.

"Should you choose to stay human, we both-" Harry stopped, taking deep breaths as if it pained him more to tell Draco this, than it did to tell him he wouldn't exist anymore. Draco couldn't understand what would cause him more pain than that.

"Neither of us will remember the other. All our memories of before, our past life will be gone."

--

AN:Ack! Another cliffhanger! What will Draco choose? It sorta had to be that way. Sorry it was kind of short. I am already working on the next chapter, so I'm hoping you guys won't have to wait too long for it. I also hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, tell my why by leaving me a REVIEW XD

SasuNaruJunkie


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: -Insert standard witty disclaimer here-

AN: Um, please don't kill me…This chapter is set about 18 years after Draco makes his choice. I choose the name David for Draco's reincarnation because it means beloved, and it seemed fitting. I stuck with my original idea for this story because I didn't want to deviate from the plan, but it's a big chance, so I'm really hoping you guys won't give up on this fic even though there is only one more chapter after this one. Anywho, read, enjoy (I'm hoping), and once again…don't kill me.

Chapter 7

Head hung low, David walked down the street. His hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders were hunched, almost as if he were afraid. Of what he couldn't tell himself, but he knew that something just wasn't right anymore. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. A dark expression flitted across his features, but he quickly steeled it into nothing as Blaise had told him it made him unapproachable. Was he really that horrible of a person? 

Thinking about it, he knew he was. Anyone that even dared to approach him was sent packing with a sneer. Not that that many people approached him anymore. Most people knew to keep their distance. He supposed news traveled fast about the poor little miscreant living in 2A. Most of his neighbors avoided him in the halls, and hurried on their way past him. He began noticing how the people on the street were giving him a wide berth as he walked by. 

He really didn't mean to be this way, but no one seemed to be what he was looking for. Blaise was his only confidant, and companion nowadays, the only one he could stand to be around for more than five minutes. There was a gaping hole in his chest, and he didn't know what to fill it with. How are you supposed to put things together when you don't know what is missing? David bit the inside of his cheek hard, drawing blood. The coppery taste flooded his mouth, and he relished every second of it. It was the only way he knew to get the thoughts to quit plaguing him. 

It wasn't working as well as usual lately however, as he began to think of things as hopeless. He was utterly hopeless. 

Making his way across the street, he didn't even stop to see if there was anything coming. A screeching was heard, making him look to his left. A blue car was trying to stop in time before hitting him. David closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, hoping it would hit him hard enough that he wouldn't get up from the injuries. He knew it was a cowards way out, but at least things would be easier when he wasn't here anymore. 

The only thing he felt was the rush of wind blowing past him. The smell of burnt rubber made him wrinkle his nose. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his side, and saw the shiny chrome bumper inches away from hitting him. He sighed. Immediately he was reminded about how someone out there thought of him as their little cosmic joke. David shook his head, and continued on his way across the street. Cursing his foolishness at thinking, even hoping it would have been that easy, he vowed to never be that stupid again. Hopeless he might be, but ignorant he was not. 

It suddenly hit him. Why the hell did he even care? Since when had he ever cared about anything before? Something was crawling, making its way through his brain, trying to make itself know. He knew it was something that he cared about immensely, something he loved. It was the one thing that would fill the void he was constantly wondering about. It hurt to even think of being that happy... Quickly, he berated himself. He was being foolish again. There was nothing in this world that could fix him. 

David felt like screaming. Wasn't there anything else he could think about? Couldn't he think about anything other than his stupid depression for five minutes? Did he always have to be so dejected? He could see them all, talking in a whispered hush behind his back, 'Look at the poor little, rich boy.' 'What the hell does he have to be so upset about? He has everything.' 'Give me a break, could you be anymore pathetic thinking only of yourself?' 

If he well, and truly thought about it, he didn't know how to think about anything else anymore. He didn't know how to be happy, he actually liked being the way he was right now. What else was there? Once again that niggling feeling came back, and he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Should he give up? Should he just stop caring about everything, including himself? 

He needed to clear his head. Flying seemed like the perfect thing to do at the moment. Returning home, David grabbed his broom, and shrunk it so it would fit in his pocket. It wouldn't do to be seen walking around with a less than ordinary looking broom by muggle standards. 

Thinking back on why he came to the muggle world in the first place, he decided to forget it. He really didn't feel like bringing up bad memories. He had escaped his confines, and that was that. 

Once he reached a place where he was sure no muggle activity went on, he took out his broom. Placing a disillusionment charm on himself just in case-one could never be too certain with muggles-he took off into the cloudy sky like a shot. 

Freedom. 

There was nothing else in this world like flying to David. Here was where he escaped all his worldly troubles, up in the air. The wind rushing past him whipped his hair about his face, but he wouldn't of stopped it for anything in the world. An exhilarating sense of happiness finally took over him freeing him from his dark confines of depression. 

Dipping low, he nose-dived, spinning towards the ground at an alarming rate. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him feel alive like he hadn't felt in years. Finally pulling up inches from an ugly death, David let out a whooping cry of escape. Rolling in the air once more, he soared back into the sky. 

Lazily gripping his broom, he drifted about, merely taking in the scenery below him. Everything from up here seemed so insignificant, so trivial that he began wondering why he worried about anything at all. 

Something was drawing his sight to the left, and that niggling feeling took over again. Small, and dark from where he was it looked like nothing more than a speck, but it grew bigger as it got closer. David's knuckles grew white around his broom as he gripped it like his very life depended on it. 

It was another wizard on a broom moving faster than anything he'd ever seen. His wild black hair blew about him, hiding his face from view. David felt a surge of-something, he couldn't place it-run rampant through him, making him dizzy. As high up as he was he knew that was a bad thing, but he couldn't make himself move. The wizard, whoever he was, shot past him like a bullet, and kept going, but not before David caught a glimpse of crystalline green eyes. 

hpdmhpdm 

"I found him," David announced, taking a seat across from Blaise who was currently eating his lunch. It took David some time to find his friend, but he was determined. He had to talk to someone, tell someone. 

"Found who?" Blaise asked after he swallowed. Putting his meal down, he wiped his mouth on a napkin, and then carefully interlocked his fingers in front of him, waiting for David's answer. 

"I-I'm not sure," was David's vague response. 

"Eloquent as always my friend," Blaise said sarcastically. 

"Will you just listen to me?" David pleaded. 

Blaise nodded his head, and took in what David was telling him. It didn't seem like much to Blaise, but whoever it was must have flown away with David's heart the way he explained it. The thought crossed his mind that maybe David had gone a little crazy, and was seeing things. He sincerely hoped not, for both their sakes. 

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise asked when David finished. 

"Find him, of course."

"You expect to find someone who you only saw a fleeting glimpse of?" Blaise asked, eyebrows raised. "Speaking of which, did he see you?" 

"No, disillusionment charm. Look Blaise- I don't have any other choice...if I don't do something..." David trailed off, and covered his face with his hands in a sigh. 

"I know, my friend. I know." 

hpdmhpdm 

"_You know that I love you, don't you? So much..." A shaking head was his response. He watched as the tears streamed down his beloveds face.  
_

"_You know how sorry I am for leaving you back then?"  
_  
_"Please don't...please don't do this!" he screamed, pounding his fists against the barrier that separated them. "I didn't want it to be this way!"  
_  
_"You would do the same thing I'm doing," he said. Low sobs were all he received in answer.  
_

"_I know...but I still don't want you to do it this way. Just let me die! Go on living-"  
_  
_"You know I could never live in a world where you didn't exist, where I knew you would never come back," he said, shaking his head, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill over at any moment. He had to be strong for him, show him this was the right way.  
_

"_NO!!"  
_  
_"I've made my choice..."  
_  
David sat straight up in his bed gasping for breath. It was the same dream every night for the past month. Ever since he had seen that wizard, the dream started taking center stage. It began coming more, and more frequently as the month went by, and he had no explanation for it. The only thing he remembered were those mournful emerald eyes, and how they looked so much like that wizard's. Oh, how they pleaded with him. Pleaded for what though? Shaking his head, and wiping the sweat from his brow, he tried to forget the hollow feeling being left behind in his chest once again. 

Throwing back the covers, David slipped out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. Looking at the clock on his way, he saw that it was five thirty in the morning. He hated being up this early, but he knew trying to go back to sleep would be futile. That same dream would just replay over in his head, and wake him up again. 

Grabbing a glass of water, he drank it down without stopping to breath. His hand squeezed the glass tight when he was finished. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, and hung his head. All these dreams about choices, and David felt like he had not a one. Chucking his glass in the sink, he watched it shatter into a million tiny shards. David knew if he didn't find him soon, he would end up shattering just as easily. 

What the hell was he going to do? It had been weeks since he had seen him, and David was getting antsy. Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe there really was no way to find someone based on their eyes alone. Was he simply going crazy? Had he finally lost his ability to connect with the real world? 

No. 

David knew he was out there, and he would die trying to find him if he had to. Everything, and everyone else be damned. He _would _find him. There just wasn't any other choice, or option left to him at the moment. 

Those green eyes in all their magnificence came to the forefront of his mind. He knew them, had known them, would know them again. David knew they shone brilliantly when they were happy, that they lit up like they were on fire when they were mad. The only time he had known he'd seen sadness in them was in his dream, and he didn't care to think of them like that. He knew what those eyes could do to him when they were looking at him with lust… 

His whole body shivered as goose bumps spread across his skin like wildfire. There was a stirring in his loins, and he groaned. Slowly he slid a hand down to his groin, with only those eyes in his mind… 

hpdmhpdm

_Three months later_

David once again found himself walking the streets with his hands in his pockets, and his head hung low. Somewhere along the way he had lost his reason for looking. He began to question whether or not he had ever seen that wizard in the first place. Immediately afterwards he berated himself…those eyes had to be real. How else could he know so much about them? 

Stopping at the curb he looked out over the expanse of the block. There where quite a few people out today, and they all looked like they had a purpose, like they had somewhere to be, things to do. David wondered what it was like, to have a real life. To have friends, and family to meet. A job, a hobby, things to fill up their day. Was it really as great as it looked from the outside? It had to be better than what he had, and all he had where a pair of green eyes. 

Blaise had asked him to meet him earlier in the day, and David decided he might as well begin to head that way. He had nothing else to do at the moment, but inspect certain people's eyes. He was thinking of going to the wizard world again today to look some more, but he didn't want to face the despair he felt when he came back with nothing. 

Entering the café, he took his usual place opposite of Blaise. He slumped down in his chair, his whole being screaming weariness. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, and David pushed his concern away with a wave of his hand. 

"The search still not going so well?" Blaise asked with concern. 

"Obviously not," David replied. 

"When was the last time you went back to the wizard world to check?" 

"Last week. Look, can we talk about something else? I'm really not in the mood to think about that right now," David said, while scanning the café for any sign of the wizard. 

Blaise shook his head at David's actions. Was he really that stuck on his quest? "How much longer do you plan on keeping this up?" 

"Do I have to explain this to you again? I've already told you until I find him," David growled out. 

"Are you sure you really saw him?" Blaise asked, getting rather annoyed. 

David sneered at him. Some friend he was… "I think maybe I should leave now." 

Standing up, he quickly stomped towards the exit, eager to be away from the doubter. David knew he really had no reason to be upset with Blaise, he was merely voicing the concerns, and fears that he himself was too afraid to say aloud. He really hoped Blaise understood. Not wanting to lose his only friend he turned back around. 

When he reached the table he stuttered out, "I-I didn't mean-" 

"I know," Blaise answered. 

"I've-" 

"Got to go. Yes, go look for your mystery man." 

David gave him a nod, and headed back out the door. He was glad that Blaise knew what he was trying to say because he never was good at apologies. Once outside, David's eyes were drawn across the street to a man with shaggy black hair, talking to someone outside some joke shop. His eyebrows furrowed, and his chest grew tight. No-better wait until he had seen the eyes. He couldn't count how many times he had been so worked up, only to be disappointed in the end. 

The person the man was talking to pointed across the street, straight at David. The man's head whipped around, and

David's heart stopped in his chest. It-it was him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He had dreamed of this day-oh how he had dreamed, but he never gave a thought to what he would do if he ever found him. Now he was frozen-in what though? Fear? Nervousness? Dare he even say love? 

Those eyes locked with his, and he felt his knees begin to buckle from the sight. They were glorious. 

"Beautiful," David whispered, the sound lost among the noise of all the things going on around him. 

His eyes widened immensely when the man began walking across the street, headed straight for him. David could only hear the sound of his heart beating wildly, threatening to burst through his chest at any moment. Goose bumps sprouted along his skin, and his breathing was erratic. He wasn't sure-what should he do? 

When the man smiled, David knew that it was love. Nothing else could describe the way his heart soared, or the way his body grew warm in wanting. The lips on this man begged to be ravished, and his skin begged to be worshiped. David's fingers itched in wanting to run themselves through that wild, unruly mop on the top of his head. He already knew what it felt like, but he wanted to prove it to himself. Wanted to prove that he wasn't hallucinating again, that he was real and that he wouldn't disappear again like he had last time. 

They were inches apart, and David reached out, and pulled him close, holding him against him. Feeling the man's warmth, he took it in, and relished in it. He would rather die than let go. Cupping the sides of his face in his palms, his let his eyes rove over his face, taking in every detail, committing it to memory . David's rubbed his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, and sighed. Ever so lightly he placed a kiss on those soft, soft lips. 

Harry smiled at him and spoke, "Glad to see that you are doing well Draco, but it's time to wake up now. Don't you think you've been dreaming long enough?" 

hpdmhpdm 

AN: is shot I know everyone is probably hating me right now, screaming and cursing my name…cowers in a tight ball on the floor, but if I said that a lemon will be in the next chapter will that appease you guys somewhat?  
AN2: I have no idea why everything was underlined, but I fixed it, so I apologize for that little mess up there...then I had to go back, and fix my spacers because they weren't showing up...I frickin' hate computers...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Last chapter to this story. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I got a second job...not a lot of time left to write when that happened...Hope everyone enjoys, and has enjoyed up to this point! :D

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I really do. I know, and everyone else knows that I own _nothing. _Now that that's painfully obvious...

Chapter 8

Draco awoke in a stark white hospital room at St. Mungo's. He only needed to see the ceiling tiles to know where he was. In his job as an auror, one found themselves here often. He looked over to his right when he felt the bed sink. It was Harry, leaning over him now, and smiling that dazzling smile of his. What had happened to him to warrant being in St. Mungo's? He felt like he hadn't moved from this spot on the bed in months.

"Morning sunshine," Harry spoke. "How are we feeling?"

"Confused," Draco replied, voice scratchy from disuse. He barely recognized the sound of it.

"One would assume so. You've been in a coma for the past four months," Harry told him, brushing the gossamer hair from his forehead. He placed a light kiss on the pale skin that was revealed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"You don't remember much of anything do you?"

"The only thing I remember is what I've been dreaming for the past four months, and I really don't want to remember that at all," Draco said, rubbing his tired, red eyes.

Harry asked him if he remembered him being sent to France for a mission, and how upset Draco was when he found out he couldn't go with him. Draco did, and the angry feeling returned all over again at not being able to be there to make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid. Well, he supposed since Harry was here with him he hadn't done anything terribly stupid. Yet.

"No one told me until a few days ago that you were here, and in a coma no less," Harry said angrily through gritted teeth. "You were hit in the back with a Diffindo. When you fell you hit your head rather hard. The nurses told me they tried numerous things to try and awaken you, but that you didn't want to be woken," Harry told him, confused about that aspect. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's not your fault. To be quite honest, I'm more upset that I lost four months of my life," Draco said, sitting up in bed, eager to be closer to Harry. Those dreams had seemed so real...

"I could have fixed that earlier if someone would have told me. Shacklebolt, and I apparently don't see eye to eye on things, and their level of importance. You're on my very top level, and he thought my mission ought to have been," Harry seethed.

Draco pulled him into his lap, forcing Harry to straddle him. A slight blush spread across Harry's cheeks, making Draco want him all the more. "We'll kill Shacklebolt later. Now, what's this about you could have fixed me being in a coma earlier?" Draco asked, running his hands up, and down Harry's arms in comfort.

"Well, you saw me there in your dreams didn't you? Or were you holding someone else close, and kissing them on the sidewalk?" Harry asked.

"That was really you?" Draco questioned, flabbergasted.

"Who the hell else could it have been?" Harry asked. "I flew by you on the broom, trying to get you to chase me like you used to, but you apparently didn't want to follow. Didn't you want to play?" Harry asked with a roll of his hips.

Draco groaned, almost forgetting how it was even possible for Harry to really be in his dreams. Who the hell was he kidding? This was Harry Potter in his lap, and he had seen him do things much more impressive than actually being a dream. Like defeating a Dark Lord for instance...

"I didn't know it was you," Draco tried to explain. "I mean, I knew you meant something to me, that I loved you, but I had never seen you before. I know that doesn't make any sense, but nothing that I dreamed about really did...it was all rather-" Draco paused, sighing. "Unreal."

"Unreal?" Harry asked, running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Is being a vampire unreal enough for you?" Draco asked him, grabbing his hips, and pulling him close. He could feel the beginning of an erection growing in Harry's pants.

"A vampire?" Harry remarked, gripping Draco's muscular shoulders.

"Mmm, you have no idea how much I wanted to bite you," Draco growled, lifting his hips up into Harry's. He hooked his fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer.

"Oh really?" Harry panted, excited at the prospect of where this conversation was taking them. His body was growing warm, and his face was already flushed a light crimson.

"Your scent was-" Draco stopped, running his nose along the length of Harry's neck, breathing him in at the same time. "Intoxicating," he finished, biting Harry's earlobe, making the raven-haired man cry out. Draco loved that sound.

Draco nipped, and sucked along Harry's collarbone, eliciting the tiniest of moans from the savior. Slowly unbuttoning his stark white shirt, his mouth followed suit after every popped button. Harry was beginning to sweat; Draco could taste the salt with every swipe of his questing tongue. Harry tasted as delicious as he smelled in his dreams.

Harry sighed, finally relieved to see that Draco was truly okay, seeing as how he was back to his usual horny self. Every now, and then a gasp would escape from his pouty lips when Draco bit down on his skin. It sent the most wonderful shivers down his spine. Bucking his hips, Harry showed his lover just how much he wanted him to continue.

Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry writhing in pleasure in his lap. He sometimes felt as if he was made for nothing more than to make this man feel wonderful. Once his shirt was undone, Draco moved the edges apart to fully expose Harry's chest. Fingertips trailing along his sides underneath the shirt, Draco felt Harry shudder, skin quivering under his touch.

Removing his shirt just off his shoulders, Draco let it fall down to Harry's elbows before he pulled it tight, trapping his arms. Using the shirt as leverage, he pulled Harry close, ravishing his shoulders with his mouth before dropping down to take dusky, pert nipples between his lips.

Harry's head fell forward, teeth gritted tightly, breath seething out in a hiss. He wanted so much to pull Draco closer to him, to run his fingers through that shocking blonde hair, but he couldn't. The bastard had him in his grip, and Harry knew he wouldn't let go for anything.

Draco looked up at his lover, face flushed, eyes half lidded, and mouth open, panting. In a deep voice he asked, "Do you know what those dreams did to me?"

Harry shook his head, unable to answer audibly for fear his voice would give away just how much he wanted Draco.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do this to you?" Draco question, tongue leaving a path up Harry's neck. "So much it hurt."

Harry moaned aloud when Draco pulled him closer, making his erection rub against the front of his pants. Draco was slowly torturing him to bursting with pleasure. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he tried to keep from exploding when Draco palmed him through the front of his trousers.

Breathing hotly into Harry's ear, he finally released his arms to pop open the button of Harry's pants. Feeling Harry's fingers threading through his hair, and down to his neck made him groan. Pulling Harry close with one hand, he ever so slowly slid down the zipper of his lovers pants with the other.

Chests pressed together, Draco felt Harry's heart beating rapidly against his own, and it made his arousal swell to new heights. He loved this man with every fiber of his being, and he planned on spending the rest of his life proving it to him. Zipper finally undone, Draco slid his thumb along the hard line that was Harry's member. Feeling nothing but cloth separating him from fully touching Harry. Draco growled in frustration.

Harry sat back, removing his pants, teasing Draco by slowly revealing his lean, tan thighs. He tried not to fumble too much, but his hands were shaking with need making it all the more difficult. When he finally freed his legs from the offending material, Harry scrambled his way back into Draco's lap with a deep kiss. Shirt still half way off his body, his erection stuck out proudly between them, begging to be touched. It wasn't disappointed.

Draco took Harry's cock into his hand, marveling at how warm, and how well it fit into his palm. Giving it a few strokes, he was delighted in the sounds that reached his ears. Harry's moans were beautiful. He couldn't resist a little teasing, however. Thumbing over the head of Harry's member, he toyed with the slit that was by now leaking pre-cum.

Finding a rather prominent vein along the underside, Draco trailed up it with a blunt fingernail. Harry cried out, squeezing Draco's shoulders for all they were worth. Draco hissed when he felt Harry's fingernails digging into the flesh of his back.

"_Draco_," Harry pleaded, willing him to stop teasing.

Draco indulged Harry's wishes. Firmly stroking his lovers cock, he avidly watched his face contort in pleasure. Eyebrows furrowed together, teeth biting down on a lower lip, Harry let the sensations Draco was inflicting take over him. Just when he began to feel himself tighten up, Draco stopped. Panting, gasping for breath, Harry let out a frustrated groan.

"You're not coming without me luv," Draco huskily informed him. Harry glared angrily at him, still trying to catch his breath.

Placing three fingertips on Harry's lips that by now were bruised from all the abuse he had inflicted upon them, Draco wordlessly told him what he wanted him to do. Draco was delightfully surprised when Harry took his wrist, and forearm firmly within his hands. His grasp was tight, and the look Harry was giving him made his stomach flip-flop in anticipation.

Not taking his eyes off of Draco's, Harry slid one of the blonde's fingers into his warm, wet mouth. Draco groaned as he watched the Savior of the Wizarding World suck the life out of his three fingers. The sight was so sensual, Draco's cock throbbed painfully within the confines of his pants.

Harry moaning around his fingers was the last straw. Draco forcefully ripped them from Harry's mouth, feeling teeth scraping his knuckles. Gripping Harry's backside with one hand he slid the other between Harry's legs as he lifted him from his lap. He couldn't resist fondling Harry's balls a little as he spread the seam of his ass with thoroughly wet fingers.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders tight once again when he felt a finger prodding his entrance, circling around it. Moving his hips down he tried to force Draco's finger inside him. Draco's fingers tightening on his hip hard enough to bruise told him he wasn't going to allow it. Harry squirmed to show Draco his displeasure.

"Patience, luv," Draco whispered in his ear, biting the lobe.

"But it's been _so_ long," Harry whimpered, once again trying to sodomize himself on Draco's finger.

Draco knew Harry had no idea how much that statement meant in correspondence to his dreams. While he was asleep, the four hundred years had been so real. His scent, his touch-his punches-everything was so real his heart ached when he thought of the pain it brought him in his dreams. He sincerely hoped that a feeling like that would never hit him again. Knowing, however, how Harry was feeling, he gratified his wishes, and released his hip from his harsh grasp.

"Draco," Harry gasped as a finger slid inside him. He was so focused on the pleasurable feeling he didn't notice Draco slip in a second one.

Stretching Harry had never been so memorable an event as this one. Watching Harry fuck himself on his fingers, his shirt draped over his sweaty, flushed body was mesmerizing. Looking over his face, Draco saw the bright red flush across his lovers cheeks as he panted in desire. His eyes were shut tight, and he felt Harry jerk his hips, wanting Draco to hit that spot. Slipping in the third, and final finger, Draco crooked his middle one, hitting Harry's center. Looking up as Harry threw his head back, releasing a guttural moan, Draco saw the line of exposed flesh that was Harry's neck, and he was overcome with the irresistible urge to bite down, and mar the skin. He did so.

Harry leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders, holding his head to his neck. His chest heaved, seemingly unable to get enough air in, and his blood raced like wildfire in his veins, alight with pleasure. When Draco hit his sweet spot once again, he shuddered, breathed heavily in his ear, "_Draco_."

Draco looked down at Harry's perfect pink cock that was bobbing against his stomach. Taking it in his hand, he gave it a few long, soft strokes, while simultaneously rubbing over that special bundle of nerves. The cries released in his ear from his raven-haired lover reached new decibels.

No longer able to hold himself back like he had been, Draco removed his fingers, causing Harry to whimper in loss, even though he knew what was coming. Hands scrambled as they both felt the undeniable need, the _urge_ to be complete, to come together. Once Draco was free, he heard Harry wordlessly mutter words he knew by heart, and heard him gasp as he always did when the cool slick lube hit his insides.

"Don't worry," Draco began, huskily. "I know just how to warm that up for you."

Lifting his hips, Harry placed his entrance over the crown of Draco's cock as he held it steady. Wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders, cradling himself to his lover, Harry slowly lowered his hips. He could feel Draco trembling, holding back his want to thrust up, and his desire for the blonde surged. In one swift motion, he took all of Draco inside of him, fully seating himself in his lap.

This time it was Draco's turn to let his head fall back in a cry of passion. Harry had never done anything like that to him before. Hot, tight, slick. Harry had never felt so wonderful. Draco was afraid if he moved he would end their love-making early. Holding Harry to him close, fisting his hands in the fabric of his shirt that lay wrinkled about his waist, he gulped in huge heaps of air, trying to get himself under some semblance of control.

Placing his elbows on Draco's shoulders, Harry tilted the blonde's head back with his hands, slightly gripping the satiny locks between his fingers. Gazing down into Draco's ice gray eyes, he purred, rocking his hips as he watched Draco's reaction to the motion. Panting through gritted teeth, he stared back into Harry's eyes while he rocked his hips again, making him want to come right then. It became overwhelming, staring into Harry's emerald eyes. Feeling as if he might explode if he didn't look away, Draco let his eyelids drop, effectively removing Harry from his sight.

Pulling tighter on Draco's hair, Harry grabbed his chin within his grasp, commanding, "Look at me."

Draco could do nothing but obey that voice. Opening his eyes, he gasped as he did so, for Harry finally began moving his hips in that age old rhythm. "Harry," he breathed, never taking his eyes away from the man in his lap. Harry had never topped before, had never really had much control during their nightly activities, but the way Harry took over the situation, took charge, left Draco wondering if he should concede to being bottom a few times in the future.

Once Harry had found a steady pace in which to please them both, Draco found that gazing into Harry's eyes no longer seemed awkward, but passionate. He could see the tells on Harry's face right before he angled his body so that Draco's cock would brush over that spot. The way his eyes glazed over with pleasure as his orgasm drew ever the more near. His eyebrows drew together every time a particularly pleasurable peak was reached. But their eyes never left the others the entire time.

Draco, wanting to see what other expressions he could get out of those gorgeous orbs, took Harry's swollen member in his hand, giving it a good, long stroke. Harry's eyes widened, conveying their surprised pleasure, before they nearly closed when Draco's hand squeezed. Draco glared at him, daring him to close his eyes. Harry might be brave, but he was no fool.

Draco could feel his peak building with every pull of Harry's muscles. Harry felt so wonderful inside, Draco nearly closed his eyes himself in pleasure when he felt those muscles clamping around him, keeping him trapped. Harry picked up his pace, thrusting himself inside Draco's hand with every lift of his lower body. Leaning down to kiss Draco properly, he finally allowed his eyes to close.

It hit him all at once, overwhelming him in its intensity. Draco inside him, Draco stroking him, Draco's tongue mingling with his own, Draco's hand squeezing the flesh of his ass, pushing himself deeper, and deeper inside, hitting that spot dead on. Somewhere in the midst of it all, he came, moaning into Draco's mouth.

Arching his back, he pulled away from his lover, needing to cry out his pleasure, needing to let him know just how fucking high he was on what he was making him feel. Draco watched Harry come in complete awe. He had never seen him more beautiful.

What sent him over was the need to feel that with Harry. His insides clamping down on him, around him so tightly, and hearing Harry's screams of bliss made him tip over the edge. Pulling Harry so tightly to him, fingers digging into flesh so hard they were sure to bruise, Draco emptied himself inside of Harry with a few shallow thrusts that lifted both of them off the bed in their frenzy of completion.

Neither one moved, not having the strength, or will to do so. Draco felt Harry moan into the crook of his neck in contented elation. Lazily kissing the top of his head, Draco was the first to reluctantly move. Lifting Harry's head from its hiding place, he took his face in his hands. Pulling his lover close, he kissed him sweetly, pecking him on the nose, and the corners of his mouth when he was finished.

"That was..." Draco trailed off, unable to find words appropriate enough to describe what just transpired between them.

"I know," Harry answered, understanding Draco's loss for words completely. Amazing, to Harry, didn't even begin to cover half of how good that just was.

Quickly muttering the few cleaning charms, Harry removed the white ribbons of cum from the front of Draco's shirt, and the rest of the mess the two had made during their love-making.

"If that's what comes of your dreaming, maybe I should keep you asleep most of the time, eh?" Harry joked unknowingly.

"No," Draco instantly answered, feeling himself growing soft inside of Harry. "I never want to have a dream like that again," he explained, remembering all the hurt, the pain. How on earth could he make Harry understand?

"Tell me more about this dream of yours," Harry demanded, seeing how upset Draco was when he talked. His eyes took on a darkness that disturbed Harry.

Draco began with a sigh. Slowly, bit by bit, piece by piece, he told Harry the details of his dream, trying so hard to convey how much it hurt that Harry hadn't remembered him at first, how he didn't want him. He tried explaining as best he could the overwhelming need to feed, to kill, but to protect all in the same moment. He wasn't sure he was able to explain it all that well, however. It really was something one had to feel for themselves. Draco told Harry of his friends, of Blaise. Told him of the magic he used to strip Draco of his immortal claim. Told him how his heart felt as if it were being ripped out when he found out about the choices he had to make. In the end, he felt he had totally failed at explaining any of it properly to Harry until he looked into the man's eyes, and saw such a haunting sorrow he was sorry he ever opened his mouth to say anything.

Pulling him in for a quick, deep kiss, Harry finished saying, "I will not-could not ever forget you like that. You know that right? I love you."

"I realize that, luv," Draco said, kissing him back. Sighing, he ran his hand through his now messy hair. "I suppose maybe I just have an angsty imagination. I still can't quite get over why I had to be a vampire of all things, though," Draco pondered, settling Harry against his chest so that they were both comfortable. Draco needed a nap.

"Well," Harry began, sighing. "The only thing I have to say to that is be thankful you weren't a Veela."

Pulling Harry back to look him in the face with shock, he exclaimed, "Perish the thought."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

AN: I have absolutely nothing against Veela's or Veela fics (I actually like Veela!Draco if its done right), let's just make that clear real quick. The thought just popped into my head, and I knew I had to use it. So. This is the end. No more. Thank god. You have no idea how many times I wanted to pull out my newly dyed pink hair because I just couldn't get it down like I wanted it. I rewrote that damned lemon _three_ times because it wasn't what I wanted it to be. Finally I got it somewhat to my liking. Anywho, I see that there are 91 people who have this on alert...maybe you would all like to leave me a review telling me why? Or anyone else could leave me a review too...I would like to immensely thank all my reviewers up to this point and beyond, you were the only reason I kept writing this. So leave me a review and let me know that all the worry was worth it please. Thanks again! :D


End file.
